Nightcall
by Zazaaaah
Summary: A New-York, ils étaient deux à ne plus dormir. C'est au milieu d'une nuit que Steve reçut un appel qui perturberait le peu d'équilibre de sa vie, le menant à se questionner encore et encore. Perdu dans sa tête comme dans son époque, il ne se doutait pas qu'y répondre ferait entrer Stark dans sa vie en tant que Tony.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

Je vous présente ma première fiction dans l'univers des Avengers ! Il s'agira d'un three-shot, sachant que la seconde partie est déjà écrite et corrigée. La dernière est encore en cours d'écriture. L'histoire devrait faire une cinquantaine de pages au total, j'ai donc pris la décision de la découper pour que cela ne soit pas trop lourd. J'espère être à la hauteur de toutes les merveilles que j'ai déjà pu lire ici. Mon inspiration première vient d'une auteur que j'adore et à qui je dédie cette histoire dans son intégralité, j'ai nommé **HyperRaspberry. J'espère vraiment qu'elle te plaira autant que tes bijoux m'ont plu !**

Je tiens à remercier chaleureusement la grande **Maly Winchester**, qui a accepté de corriger cette histoire.** Merci infiniment, tu es géniale !**

Il s'agit d'un _**Steve/Tony**_ en _**rated M**_ pour quelques petites scènes et pour le langage, ainsi j'invite les personnes étant incommodées par ce genre de choses à quitter la page.

J'ajoute que plusieurs personnages sont à moi mais que l'univers et les personnages principaux ne sont pas en ma possession.

Je vous souhaite maintenant une bonne lecture !

* * *

Le vent s'engouffrait dans la veste en cuir de Steve. Les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, le buste légèrement penché en avant, l'homme marchait dans Central Park à la lueur de la lune. Le bruissement des branches d'arbres couvrait celui de la circulation encore active. La nuit, il se préoccupait moins de son apparence. Le jour, en revanche, il s'appliquait à rester discret et ce depuis le démantèlement du SHIELD. Ses insomnies, présentes depuis son « réveil », étaient devenues de plus en plus importantes depuis qu'il avait revu Bucky.

Bucky.

Son ancien meilleur ami, ainsi que tout un tas d'autres choses hantaient ses pensées nuit et jour. Pourquoi l'avoir sauvé ? Se souvenait-il, finalement ? Des tas et des tas de questions dansaient dans sa tête, sans qu'il ne puisse trouver de réponse.

Il s'arrêta près d'un banc et regarda le ciel. Les lumières de New-York empêchaient les étoiles d'apparaître, ne laissant qu'un voile sombre recouvrir la ville qui ne dort jamais. En soupirant, il regarda sa montre avant de s'asseoir, coudes sur les genoux. Il était seulement deux heures du matin, la nuit était loin d'être finie. Steve se sentait pourtant si fatigué, si las. Mais il savait pertinemment que cette fatigue ne passerait pas avec quelques heures de sommeil. Non, c'était quelque chose d'infiniment plus profond. Son corps n'avait peut-être pas la capacité de vieillir, mais son esprit n'avait plus ses vingt ans. Dans ce monde où tout avançait trop vite, où tous étaient trop pressés, le soldat ne trouvait que difficilement sa place. Il se sentait comme un vieil objet, prenant la poussière aux yeux et sus de tous.

Non loin de là, il louait un petit appartement au nom de Brett Hendrick (1) et s'était alors dit, en emménageant, qu'il pourrait recommencer à zéro, vivre une nouvelle vie où Captain America n'était qu'un héros dont on parlait à la télévision. Mais Steve s'était profondément trompé, menti à lui-même. Captain America était maintenant indissociable de sa propre personnalité, trop formatée pour être quelqu'un d'autre. Renier cette partie de lui était difficile, par seul respect de ceux qui un jour avaient cru en lui. Or, il était quelqu'un de loyal, de courageux et avait choisi de vivre avec, même si toute son existence était remise en question.

Bien sûr, il lui arrivait d'encore se perdre dans le fil de ses pensées et de se dire qu'il n'arriverait jamais à avancer. Il avait compris, après ses découvertes sur HYDRA, qu'il n'avait été qu'un simple objet, un simple pion pouvant être déplacé sur un échiquier géant dont il n'avait compris les règles que trop tard. Toutes les personnes qu'il avait un jour aimées s'étaient retrouvées prises également au piège et avaient fini par en mourir. Sauf Bucky.

Steve soupira une nouvelle fois. Il avait abandonné l'idée de le retrouver. Le Soldat de l'Hiver reviendrait à lui, tôt ou tard et rien ni personne ne pourrait lui faire penser le contraire. Quelque part, il avait appris à croire au destin, celui qui nous poursuit et que l'on subit sans pouvoir faire autrement. Après soixante-dix ans, l'autre homme était bien réapparu, alors il pouvait bien attendre encore un peu.

Un objet rectangulaire s'enfonça dans sa hanche alors qu'il changeait de position. Agacé, il retira le cellulaire de sa poche. Voilà bien une preuve que ce monde allait trop vite pour lui. Bien sûr, il avait appris à s'en servir de façon basique, même s'il avait beaucoup de mal à gérer la fonction tactile. Il savait aussi se servir d'Internet et essayait de combler ses lacunes grâce à cet outil, qu'elles soient culturelles ou historiques. Pourtant, il trouvait tous ces appareils assez impersonnels, à des années lumières de ce à quoi il avait été habitué toute sa vie. Enfin, sa vie d'avant.

Soudain, l'objet vibra dans sa main et, sans le vouloir, ni même voir qui l'appelait à une heure si tardive, il décrocha et le porta machinalement à son oreille.

« Oui allo ? »

Un soupir soulagé lui répondit.

« Cap'... C'est moi. »

Inutile de demander qui était ce « moi ». La voix lourde et pâteuse renseigna immédiatement Steve sur l'identité de la personne à l'autre bout du fil. Inutile aussi de se demander comment l'autre s'était procuré son numéro de téléphone.

« Stark, tout va bien ? Vous avez bu ? »

La seconde question était plus rhétorique qu'autre chose compte tenu du souffle que le blond pouvait entendre dans le combiné. La première, en revanche, était sincère. Ses vieux réflexes avaient la vie dure.

« Tout baigne Cap', jamais été aussi... heureux ! »

Son ton était aussi sarcastique que l'alcool le permettait. Steve soupira. Les frasques alcooliques de l'Iron Man étaient connues mais il était vraiment surpris de l'entendre. Il essaya d'avoir l'air le plus détaché possible.

« Si tout baigne comme vous dites, pourquoi m'appeler à presque trois heures du matin ? »

Un étrange borborygme lui vrilla le tympan. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Si vous vous exprimiez correctement, je pourrais peut-être comprendre ce que vous me racontez. »

Il y eut alors un long silence, ponctué par la respiration lourde de l'ingénieur. Puis, alors que Steve allait parler, il finit par entendre :

« J'avais envie de t'entendre Cap'. S'cuse de t'avoir dérangé »

Puis, il raccrocha.

Steve resta figé pendant quelques minutes avant d'essayer de rappeler Tony. Malheureusement, l'appareil sembla en avoir décidé autrement et il dut batailler un moment avant que le numéro de l'ingénieur ne s'affiche. Les tonalités s'enchaînèrent et il ne fit que tomber sur Jarvis.

Plusieurs fois, il essaya de joindre l'autre homme, en vain. Il décida alors de rentrer, se promettant de discuter avec lui dès que cela se pourrait. Après tout, si cela n'était qu'une autre de ses lubies causées par l'alcool, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Le vent dans le dos, il retourna dans son petit appartement, traversant les rues quasi-désertes de la ville, ses pensées tournées vers l'homme de fer.

Cette nuit, comme bien d'autres, il ne put dormir et finit par regarder le ciel s'éclaircir heure par heure, avant que le soleil ne prenne totalement place et inonde son salon. Vers sept heures trente, il se décida à allumer sa télévision, un café serré à la main. Des clips musicaux prirent place sur l'écran et il entendit le livreur de journaux passer devant sa porte.

Il posa sa tasse et alla ouvrir pour récupérer l'objet. Même s'il possédait tous les médias nécessaires pour s'informer chez lui, rien ne valait un bon vieux journal. Sur le seuil de sa porte, seulement vêtu d'un bas de survêtement, Steve comprit en lisant la Une pourquoi Tony l'avait appelé cette nuit.

« Tony Stark, l'Iron Man et célèbre propriétaire de Stark Industries, de nouveau célibataire ! »

Pepper avait quitté Tony.

* * *

Steve ne savait pas si qui que ce soit des Avengers avait essayé de parler à l'ingénieur. Les deux espions étaient dans la nature, le dieu blond devait vaquer à ses occupations royales et le docteur, aux dernières nouvelles, était reparti on ne savait où. De plus, il ignorait sincèrement s'il devait tenter de le joindre. Après tout, ils étaient loin d'être amis et ne s'étaient pas revus depuis le départ de Loki et Thor pour Asgard, soit un peu plus de deux ans. Bien sûr, il avait eu vent de la nouvelle condition de Tony, ainsi que la destruction de ses armures, mais il n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de lui parler.

Depuis plusieurs jours, en revanche, il pesait le pour et le contre et ne savait absolument pas à quel saint se vouer. L'appel nocturne de l'ingénieur l'avait marqué et de nouvelles questions s'étaient ajoutées aux anciennes. Il lui semblait que Tony n'avait absolument aucune raison de l'appeler, lui, à la place d'un ami et cette pensée tournait dans sa tête sans arrêt. Avachi dans son canapé et flirtant avec l'incertitude, il regarda l'heure qu'il savait déjà tardive.

La journée, il travaillait dans un centre de rééducation et de réadaptation physique grâce aux merveilleux faux-papiers créés par Maria Hills. C'était un travail difficile mais prenant, même si son rôle n'était pas franchement définit puisque ni médecin ni infirmier. Pourtant, sa présence réconfortait les patients, petits comme grands. Sous la couverture de Brett, un ancien combattant en Irak ayant bénéficié du service, il remontait le moral de chaque personne en ayant besoin, comme il avait remonté le moral de sa chère Amérique des décennies en arrière. Officiellement aide-soignant, mais concrètement entre le psychologue et l'assistante sociale, il devenait peu à peu un pilier du centre.

La télévision projetait des images que Steve ne regardait pas. Il était une heure du matin et rien ne retenait l'attention de l'homme si ce n'est ses réflexions à propos du fils Stark. Secouant la tête, il se leva d'un coup pour aller enfiler ses chaussures. Courir lui vidait la tête. Enfin, en tous les cas plus que la télévision ne le ferait jamais. Il attrapa le baladeur, posé sur un meuble, que Sam lui avait offert avant qu'il parte pour New-York. Même si la plupart de la musique moderne ne l'emballait pas, il admettait que certains morceaux valaient le coup d'être entendus. Cela montrait tout le paradoxe de sa vie, coincé entre deux époques et deux âges, sans pouvoir s'identifier à l'un ou l'autre.

Une fois dehors, il laissa ses jambes le porter dans les entrailles new-yorkaises, désireux de ne plus se poser de questions sur qui que ce soit.

Ce fut plusieurs kilomètres plus tard que son smartphone décida de se réveiller dans sa poche. Steve s'arrêta net et fronça les sourcils. Prenant l'appareil en main, le mot « inconnu » était affiché sur l'écran. Ce ne pouvait être que lui. Il défit ses écouteurs et décrocha.

« Stark ? »

Un grognement sourd lui fit faire un rictus. Il essaya de repérer où il était avant d'apercevoir un banc un peu plus loin. Cette fois-ci, il comptait bien savoir le pourquoi du comment de l'appel de l'autre soir.

« Comment t'as su que c'était moi ? »

Le blond roula des yeux en marchant.

« Qui d'autres pourrait m'appeler en pleine nuit en numéro inconnu ?

\- Une conquête mécontente ? Une petite amie jalouse et méfiante? » répondit l'autre homme du tac au tac.

La voix du milliardaire était au maximum de son sarcasme. Ainsi, cette fois, il avait l'air d'être sobre. Cela n'empêcha pas Steve de faire claquer sa langue.

« Je ne suis pas vous Stark, navré de voir que vous ne le savez pas encore. » répondit-il sur le même ton.

Il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir ce type de conversation, surtout pas en pleine rue la nuit, ni même avec Tony Stark et encore moins un enchaînement des deux.

« Cap, cap, cap... Si tu savais à quel point on est pareil tous les deux. »

Il n'était plus sarcastique. Cela alarma Steve, qui s'arrêta et décida d'aller droit au but, les sourcils froncés.

« Tony, c'est la seconde fois que vous m'appelez en moins d'une semaine à une heure indécente, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi. »

La réponse de l'Iron Man le sonna purement et simplement.

« Parce qu'on est deux à ne plus dormir. »

Puis, comme la première fois, il raccrocha.

Steve ne chercha pas à le rappeler. Il décida même de ne pas s'arrêter sur les derniers mots de Stark et continua sa course, écouteurs dans les oreilles, la voix de Dan Reynols (2) résonnant dans sa tête. Il ne voulait plus penser, les problèmes de Stark n'étaient pas les siens. Le sommeil le fuit encore cette nuit-là.

* * *

« Dis Brett, tu crois que j'arriverais à remarcher un jour ? »

Le petit Eddy avait huit ans. Victime d'un accident de voiture avec ses parents, il avait survécu miraculeusement lors de leur carambolage. Une voiture était rentrée dans la portière près de laquelle il se tenait avant que le véhicule familial ne fasse plusieurs tonneaux et aille s'encastrer dans un arbre. Il avait perdu ses parents et l'usage partiel de ses jambes. Il était là depuis plusieurs semaines et faisait chacun de ses exercices avec application, mais les médecins restaient réservés. Les chances qu'il puisse remarcher étaient minces.

« Bien sûr que oui tu y arriveras ! Ce sera peut-être long mais je suis certain que tu remarcheras, mon bonhomme. »

Steve adorait les enfants présents dans l'établissement. De la petite Mya, handicapée de la main droite, en passant par Peter, qui ne savait pas coordonner ses bras et ses jambes, pour finir avec Eddy, il les aimait vraiment beaucoup. Ils n'étaient que trois à cause d'un manque de structures adaptées dans le centre New-yorkais et jouaient ensemble dès qu'ils le pouvaient.

« J'espère que tu as raison. En tous cas, j'ai déjà une solution si mes jambes ne veulent pas remarcher ! »

Le petit garçon châtain parlait avec de grands gestes, assis sur son fauteuil roulant. Ils étaient dans la salle de jeux et une infirmière s'occupait de Peter un peu plus loin. L'homme regarda Eddy en souriant.

« Dis-moi tout, comment vas-tu faire ? »

Le visage du petit s'illumina et un immense sourire fendit ses lèvres.

« Je demanderai à Iron Man de me faire une armure spéciale, comme ça je pourrais marcher même si j'ai plus de jambes ! »

Steve marqua un temps d'arrêt mais le petit garçon ne remarqua rien, trop occupé à expliquer son idée.

« Il est très fort, tu sais, Iron Man, c'est mon héros préféré ! En plus il est super intelligent, il fabrique tout plein de trucs alors tu comprends, fabriquer une armure pour que je puisse marcher ce sera facile pour lui » dit-il d'une voix entendue.

Eddy prit alors une mine sérieuse.

« J'espère que j'aurais assez de sous dans ma tirelire quand même, maman disait qu'il fallait garder les sous pour les choses importantes. Je voulais lui acheter un beau cadeau à maman tu sais, mais, mais... »

Soudainement, la voix du petit garçon se brisa et des larmes vinrent dévaler ses joues. Steve l'amena contre lui en lui caressant les cheveux. L'enfant avait des sortes de crises de larmes passagères, frappé par les sanglots comme par la foudre. Il vivait avec sa marraine depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital et cette dernière expliquait que cela arrivait régulièrement.

« Je suis sûr que ta maman serait très fière de te voir et qu'elle te dirait que tu n'auras pas besoin d'Iron Man pour marcher car tu vas réussir. Ton papa aussi serait sûrement très fier de toi. »

Eddy secoua la tête contre le torse de l'ancien soldat et passa sa main sous ses yeux pour essuyer ses larmes en reniflant.

« Oui Brett, Papa il dirait que je dois être courageux, comme Captain America. Tu connais Captain America ? C'est le copain d'Iron Man, lui aussi c'est un super héros. Papa il avait plein d'images de lui à la maison. Mais je crois qu'il a disparu, enfin c'est ce que papa disait. »

La prise de Steve sur le petit se serra imperceptiblement. Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de se pencher vers Eddy.

« Tu sais quoi bonhomme, je vais te dire un secret. Tu promets de ne pas le répéter ? »

Les yeux grands ouverts, encore un peu rouges, tournés vers Steve, le garçon hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« Je connais un peu Iron Man, c'est un ami. Alors on va faire un pacte. Si tu arrives à remarcher, je te ramènerai une surprise ! » dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Eddy allait le remercier quand une ombre passa sur son visage encore poupon.

« Mais, et si j'y arrive pas ?

\- Alors je t'en ferai une autre, je te le promets. »

Le sourire du petit garçon fut alors éclatant.

C'était pour des moments comme celui-ci qu'il ne se laissait pas aller. Il n'abandonnerait pas tant qu'il apporterait de l'espoir.

* * *

Steve ne pensait plus à l'Iron Man. Il avait relégué ce petit souci dans un coin de sa tête, se disant qu'après tout, ils n'avaient rien à se dire. Le fait que Tony savait qu'il était insomniaque était devenu une donnée censurée. Il ne voulait vraiment pas se poser de questions. Les problèmes de l'ingénieur n'étaient pas les siens. Il préféra s'attarder sur le fait qu'il voyait de plus en plus l'infirmière s'occupant des enfants, au centre, passant quelques moments autour d'un café durant ses heures creuses. Hélène était tout à fait charmante, drôle et sa dévotion pour ses patients lui rappelait la sienne pour sa patrie.

Il jura dans sa barbe inexistante. Tout, absolument tout était ramené d'une façon ou d'une autre au fait qu'il avait été le symbole factice d'une nation gangrenée, prônant une vision manichéenne du monde. Il avait accepté, il savait qu'il n'avait été qu'une coquille vide, pourquoi continuer à se torturer en y pensant nuit et jour ? Le blond soupira. Son lit n'avait pas été défait depuis près d'une semaine. Le sérum lui permettait peut-être de ne pas avoir à se reposer durant de longues périodes, mais ses pensées ne s'arrêtaient jamais.

Il avait tout essayé. Le travail, le sport, la télévision, la musique, il avait même tenté de se remettre au dessin. Rien n'y faisait. Bucky, HYDRA et le SHIELD formaient un énorme imbroglio dans sa tête. Dans ces moments-là, ses tentatives d'auto-persuasion ne menaient plus à rien, puisqu'il arrivait de moins en moins à se mentir. Il n'avait été qu'un jouet, une marionnette. Que restait-il de lui, maintenant que le rideau s'était levé ? Ce soir, il s'agissait d'une de ses rechutes, où il remettait, une nouvelle fois, tout en question. Parfois, il lui semblait qu'il avait accepté la situation et qu'il pouvait vivre avec. Parfois, il revenait au point de départ.

Quoi qu'il en disait, ou plutôt pensait, Steve souffrait. Il lui semblait que sa personnalité même ne lui appartenait pas, qu'elle aussi avait été programmée. Sa vie entière avait été un mensonge, au service d'un mensonge encore plus grand. Dans les pires moments de sa réflexion intérieure, il lui arrivait même de regretter de s'être porté volontaire. Il savait qu'il rejetait alors chacune des bonnes actions qu'il avait faites dans sa vie. Il rejetait la mort de milliers de soldats qui avaient cru eux aussi en l'Amérique. Il rejetait ses propres principes de liberté. Mais étaient-ils réellement siens ?

Il se laissa tomber sur son matelas, le visage contre le tissu de ses oreillers. Il était presque cinq heures, le ciel était encore d'un noir d'encre de chine. Peut-être la nuit prochaine se laisserait-il tenter par les médicaments pour le sommeil que lui avait prescrit le médecin de l'armée à Washington. Après tout, pourquoi pas. Le docteur lui avait dit qu'avec son métabolisme, les cachets ne risquaient pas de lui faire grand mal, si ce n'est de l'assommer vaguement s'il prenait les doses adaptées à un homme normal. Il n'était pas vraiment d'accord sur le principe mais sa tête réclamait du repos. Le vendredi, soit aujourd'hui, était son dernier jour de boulot de la semaine et il appréhendait le weekend. C'était la fin de semaine qu'il redoutait le plus, puisqu'il disposait d'un temps libre indécent. Soupirant encore, il finit par se dire qu'il irait se défouler à la salle de sport pendant ces deux jours à venir.

Les médicaments ne faisaient rien. Steve était allongé dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, rivés au plafond. Sur la table de nuit gisait une plaquette vide. Il l'avait prise entière, au fur et à mesure de la nuit mais rien à faire : il ne dormait pas. Le radio-réveil indiquait un peu moins de quatre heures du matin. Il se tournait et se retournait, désespéré de trouver le sommeil. Son corps semblait être en pleine forme, il aurait facilement pu aller courir plusieurs heures sans se fatiguer. Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, il se mit en position assise et regarda par la fenêtre. Quelques lumières subsistaient dans les rues, il pouvait même voir quelques silhouettes au loin, sortant probablement d'une quelconque fête.

Il finit par se lever, complètement dépité, pour aller chercher un petit encas. Devant la porte du réfrigérateur, il entendit vibrer son portable, posé quelque part dans l'appartement. Ses pensées firent un virage à cent-quatre-vingt degrés. Stark. Il essaya rapidement de trouver l'appareil mais les vibrations s'étaient arrêtées. Il était dans l'entrée, caché sous une pile de courrier. Une fois dans sa main, il put voir l'appel en absence. Cette fois ci, l'ingénieur n'avait pas pris la peine de cacher son numéro, comme la première fois. Steve regarda l'écran, sa tête alors complètement vide de toutes les pensées qu'il pouvait avoir auparavant. Il savait qu'il avait deux choix. Le rappeler ou l'ignorer. Pourquoi le rappeler ? Pour l'écouter raconter n'importe quoi et se faire descendre sans raison ?

Pourtant Steve déverrouilla son portable et appuya sur le numéro de Stark. Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

Une tonalité. Puis deux. Puis trois. Steve allait soupirer quand il décrocha enfin.

« Je t'ai réveillé Cap ? »

Il n'y avait ni sarcasme, ni même aucune émotion estampillée Stark dans sa voix. Juste de l'interrogation.

« Non. Je ne dormais pas » répondit Steve en s'asseyant autour de la table de sa cuisine.

C'était suffisant. Il avait la nette impression que cette simple phrase possédait une signification plus profonde que ce qu'il avait d'abord pensé.

« Tu attendais mon appel, avoue ! » fit l'ingénieur, taquin.

Steve leva les yeux au ciel. Cependant, il n'entendait que de l'humour dans le ton de la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

« Je vous avais même oublié Stark. Le monde ne tourne pas autour de vous. »

Dans ces deux phrases, il y avait un mensonge. Restait à savoir lequel. Le blond décida de ne pas faire attention à cette petite remarque de sa conscience.

« Je suis déçu, je pensais vraiment faire partie de ta vie Captain, tu me brises le cœur. »

L'homme se garda bien de demander s'il en avait réellement un. Il ne faisait pas dans la méchanceté gratuite et la lui laissait volontiers, le milliardaire étant connu pour être très doué en la matière.

« Venez-en au fait, Stark. C'est la troisième fois que vous me téléphonez, encore en pleine nuit, je voudrais vraiment connaitre vos raisons.

\- Techniquement parlant Cap, c'est toi qui es en train de m'appeler. »

Steve grogna. Il pouvait sentir l'ingénieur sourire dans le combiné. Il posa ses coudes sur la table, sa main libre jouant avec une miette de pain oubliée.

« Ne chipotez pas sur les mots, Stark. Répondez plutôt à ma question. »

Il entendit un soupir à l'autre bout du fil et cru qu'il allait de nouveau être heurté à un mur. Il se trompa.

« Après New-York, j'ai perdu le sommeil. Après le mandarin, j'ai perdu mon réacteur et mes armures. Maintenant, j'ai perdu la seule chose de bien qu'il y avait dans ma vie. J'ai plus rien Cap, plus rien du tout… Si ce n'est ma tête, avec toute la pourriture qu'il y a dedans. Tu es celui qui me semble être le plus à même de me comprendre. Enfin, je me dis qu'après une nuit de soixante-dix ans et la découverte que toute cette pseudo-vie de merde, tous ces sacrifices personnels pour protéger la Sainte Amérique, c'était du vent… La notion de perte d'estime de soi et tout le tralala ne t'est pas inconnue » répondit l'ingénieur d'une voix neutre.

L'ancien soldat ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il prit le temps d'analyser ce qu'avait dit Stark. Ses mots avaient creusé un trou dans sa poitrine, comme déchirée par une balle tirée à bout portant. L'ingénieur avait écorché le peu de sentiments positifs que Steve essayait de rassembler depuis des semaines. Tony avait appuyé, trop fort, là où ça faisait trop mal. Il inspira calmement avant de s'adresser à l'autre homme. Son souffle était presque laborieux.

« Gardez vos états d'âme pour vous Stark. Vous êtes un être absolument abject qui se nourrit du malheur des autres pour se sentir vivant, incapable de ressentir quelque chose de positif pour autrui. Evitez de me rappeler à l'avenir. Je ne pourrais jamais vous comprendre. »

Il raccrocha, sans même laisser le temps à l'ingénieur de répliquer. Il partit enfiler un survêtement et un t-shirt avant de sauter dans ses baskets. Ne pas penser. Juste courir. Sur la table, alors que la porte claquait derrière lui, le portable vibra. En rentrant, Steve effacerait le message sans même le lire.

_« Désolé. »_

* * *

Concrètement, Stark n'avait pas été si odieux que ça. Steve le savait, il aurait pu faire bien pire et le descendre plus bas que terre. Non, cette fois ci, le milliardaire avait juste énoncé une vérité avec le tact qui lui était propre, c'est-à-dire aucun. Mais l'ancien soldat n'était pas prêt à l'accepter. Entendre ces mots de la bouche de quelqu'un qu'il ne portait pas franchement dans son cœur l'avait plus ou moins achevé. Plus que moins d'ailleurs. Depuis le dernier appel de l'ingénieur, soit deux longues semaines, il n'avait eu qu'une dizaine d'heures de sommeil au total, s'assoupissant cinq minutes par-ci par-là, incapable de mettre son cerveau au repos.

Il avait mis ses insomnies à profit en rattrapant son retard culturel et avait littéralement avalé plusieurs décennies de cinéma. Ceci dit, il avait réellement songé à consulter un autre médecin mais son problème identitaire compliquait grandement les choses. Comment expliquer, sans pour autant compromettre sa couverture, qu'il avait une constitution physique quasi-divine et qu'aucun médicament normal ne fonctionnait sur lui ? Même protégé par le secret médical, il hésitait vraiment. Il était censé être mort, disparu au fond de l'eau. Si l'on découvrait qu'il était encore bien vivant, il allait au-devant des problèmes.

La disparition de Captain America avait ébranlé les médias pendant plusieurs semaines et plusieurs dizaines de manifestations s'étaient déroulées en son honneur dans tous les états du pays. Il avait essayé de ne pas s'y confronter, refusant d'assister à ses propres funérailles nationales. Sans succès. Voir d'immenses affiches à son effigie ne le perturbait plus depuis longtemps, mais voir les gens poser des bougies, des bouquets de fleurs, juste en dessous avait remué ses entrailles et fait monter une énorme boule dans sa gorge. Certains avaient sangloté, d'autres lui avaient adressé des mots qu'il n'aurait jamais cru entendre de la part de qui que ce soit.

Comme tout le reste, il évitait sciemment d'y penser. Être obligé de mentir à des gens qui l'avaient aimé, adulé, qui avaient cru en lui, eux-mêmes victimes des mensonges de leurs dirigeants, lui donnait la nausée. Comment s'intégrer dans cette société si bancale ? Captain America avait représenté l'espoir, le symbole d'un pays fort et libre, précurseur d'une nouvelle ère et on avait réduit toutes ces attentes en cendres. Steve soupira, ailleurs. Il avait l'impression d'avancer en ayant un énorme boulet scellé à sa cheville, voire même de reculer, petit à petit, dans une ombre de plus en plus imposante.

Hélène, passant alors à quelques mètres de lui en menant Mya à l'étage d'hydrokinésithérapie, lui adressa un petit sourire. Il y répondit gentiment. C'était une mignonne petite brune, avec de grands yeux chocolat. Elle arborait une moue absolument adorable dès qu'elle regardait Steve. Aujourd'hui était un jour difficile, où les enfants semblaient de mauvaise humeur, découragés. Les patients adultes que le blond avait vus le matin même étaient dans le même état d'esprit. Comme partout, au centre, il y avait des jours avec et des jours sans. L'infirmière engagea la conversation un peu plus tard, lorsqu'il ramena Peter dans le hall après ses exercices. Elle lui proposa de le retrouver autour d'un café, après leur service. Steve accepta machinalement. Après tout, pourquoi pas, ça lui changerait de ses soirées en solitaire.

Il était minuit passé lorsque Steve poussa la porte de son appartement. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Sa soirée avait été délicieuse. Après avoir bu un café dans un Starbucks près du centre, ils étaient allés marcher, pour finalement s'arrêter devant un petit restaurant et y entrer. Le dîner avait été excellent et la compagnie d'Hélène réellement plaisante. Voilà plusieurs années, - en fait plusieurs décennies, mais ça, Steve refusait d'y songer -, qu'il n'avait pas partagé un moment similaire avec la gente féminine. La seule femme qu'il fréquentait assez régulièrement était Natasha, et l'espionne ne comptait pas vraiment.

Hélène semblait être une jeune femme pleine d'humour et de finesse. Pourtant, et il n'aurait su dire quoi, certaines choses chez elle le mettaient légèrement mal à l'aise. Il avait adoré sa compagnie, bien sûr, mais quelque chose le gênait. Enfin, le principal était qu'il avait passé un bon moment. Elle avait un peu insisté pour qu'ils s'échangent leurs numéros et l'homme avait cédé. Après tout, cela ne l'engageait à rien. Il posa ses clés, son portefeuille et son portable dans l'entrée et se dirigea directement vers sa salle de bain. Une douche lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Il enleva son t-shirt à mi-chemin et le jeta dans le panier à linge sale de la buanderie. Immédiatement après, il fit face à son reflet dans la salle d'eau. Il portait une barbe de plusieurs jours, même s'il avait horreur de ça. Il lui fallait le moins possible ressembler à son image habituelle et rien que ce petit détail lui déplaisait. Face à lui, il ne s'agissait plus de Steven Rogers, mais de Brett Hendrick. Fronçant les sourcils, il finit de se déshabiller et entra dans sa douche, allumant l'eau chaude au maximum. Il ne supportait pas l'eau froide. Il avait l'impression de replonger dans la glace et l'idée seule lui donnait des frissons d'appréhension.

Durant plusieurs minutes, il laissa l'eau brûlante dévaler son corps et détendre ses muscles. Il savait d'avance que le sommeil ne serait pas au rendez-vous ce soir, même s'il se détendait au maximum. Il avait l'habitude de prendre de longues douches afin d'augmenter ses chances de tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Cependant, l'expérience lui avait montré que cela ne faisait pas plus effet que les médicaments pour le sommeil. Steve finit par attraper le flacon de gel douche et de distraitement passer le liquide sur son corps.

Alors qu'il étalait le produit sur son ventre, il posa les yeux sur son sexe au repos et une moue dubitative apparut sur son visage. Sa vie sexuelle ressemblait à ses heures de sommeil, soit particulièrement absente. Une des premières choses qu'il avait compris en revenant d'entre les morts était que ce siècle était absolument libéré de tous les tabous qu'il avait connu à son époque. Le corps de chacun était exhibé et il voyait souvent plus de peau dénudée que de vêtements lorsqu'il était dans la rue, ou même ailleurs. Pourtant, malgré cette abondance de chair, il se refusait à prendre les femmes pour des objets, même si cela semblait être devenu particulièrement banal.

Selon lui, le sexe était synonyme de sentiments amoureux et de réciprocité. Jamais il ne pourrait utiliser quelqu'un pour satisfaire ses besoins primaires. C'était pour cette raison évidente qu'à près de quatre-vingt-quinze ans, il n'avait eu personne dans sa vie. En utilisant internet, il était évidemment tombé sur des sites pornographiques et ne comprenait pas réellement l'intérêt de regarder tout cet étalage d'exhibitionnisme. La première fois, il avait seulement tenté de regarder un film en ligne et un énorme gros plan l'avait littéralement fait bondir de sa chaise, les yeux exorbités. En y repensant, il se mit à pouffer, continuant de se savonner. La technologie recelait encore de nombreux mystères pour lui mais il avait réussi à installer quelques logiciels pour endiguer cette abondance lubrique.

La banalisation du sexe lui avait d'abord fait peur, puis l'avait rendu un peu nostalgique. La société avait évolué, certes, mais il gardait un côté encore ancré dans les années quarante. Il était littéralement passé d'un extrême à un autre et, là encore il avait du mal à se situer en tant que personne. Sa main passa sur son membre et un éclair brun passa dans sa tête. Sans y penser, il commença à faire un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, une douce chaleur s'accumulant dans son bas ventre. Son sexe devint rapidement dur dans sa main, prenant des proportions des plus honorables. Le sérum avait eu des effets sur l'ensemble de son corps et il devait avouer que ce petit détail ne l'avait jamais fait tiquer. Il n'avait certes pas encore connu le péché de chair mais il n'était pas pour autant resté complètement innocent.

Il accéléra peu à peu, des images passant rapidement dans sa tête. Il laissa échapper un gémissement d'entre ses lèvres. Steve sentait chacun de ses muscles se contracter, une tension certaine s'accumulant dans ses jambes alors qu'il continuait ses mouvements. Dans un grognement, son corps heurta le mur carrelé derrière lui, le froid mordant violemment la peau de son dos. L'eau continuait de couler, cascadant sur ses membres tendus et facilitant ses va-et-vient Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus erratique, les yeux clos, il voyait la vapeur s'accumuler de plus en plus, rendant les vitres de la douche opaques.

Le plaisir le prenait par vagues et assaillait son corps avec de plus en plus de puissance. La tête en arrière, posée contre le mur, il laissait libre court à ses gémissements indécents. Il imaginait une bouche chaude le prendre, un regard chocolat plongé dans le sien. Il accéléra, passant son pouce sur son gland sensible et recueillant le liquide pré-éjaculatoire, le faisant encore et toujours haleter. Une image s'imposa dans sa tête, engendrant une immense vague de plaisir venant s'écraser contre lui et il se libéra alors dans un cri à moitié étouffé par le bruit de l'eau.

Doucement, il se laissa glisser le long du mur, l'eau continuant de s'écouler sur lui. Il ferma les yeux et ramena ses jambes contre son torse, encore haletant. Il prit alors conscience de la dernière vision présente dans sa tête et ouvrit de grands yeux. Une ombre passa sur son visage, le laissant pâle comme la mort. L'image qui avait pris d'assaut son esprit était celle d'une personne brune, possédant un envoûtant regard chocolat. Mais ce n'était pas Hélène qui avait envahie sa tête. C'était Tony Stark.

* * *

Ses points s'enfonçaient dans le sac de frappe avec une force peu commune. De la sueur coulait sur son front et dans son dos. Il laissait toute la rage contenue dans son corps s'échapper à chaque coup, soufflant comme s'il se battait réellement. A dire vrai, Steve se battait contre lui-même et essayait de se mettre la raclée du siècle. Trois jours. Trois jours que le visage de Stark, le regard de Stark, la bouche de Stark étaient apparus dans sa tête alors qu'il se masturbait. _Le pire, le pire du pire_ était que cela l'avait fait _jouir_. L'ardeur de l'ancien soldat redoubla encore. Il ne comprenait pas et ne voulait absolument pas comprendre.

Le manque de sommeil lui faisait clairement perdre la tête et corrompait ses pensées. Steve avait pris rendez-vous avec le premier médecin généraliste qu'il avait trouvé dès que l'heure l'avait permis, trois jours plus tôt. Malheureusement il n'avait pu avoir un rendez-vous qu'aujourd'hui et l'attendait impatiemment. Il allait devoir se dévoiler mais qu'importe, il lui fallait dormir impérativement avant qu'il ne devienne totalement fou. Le blond soupira et essuya son front avec son poignet. Il était seul dans la salle de sport et heureusement. La plupart du temps, personne ne faisait attention à ce qu'il faisait. Aujourd'hui, il avait quasiment arraché le cuir du sac au bout de trois coups, manquant de perdre le contrôle de sa force et l'ancien soldat ne tenait pas à se faire remarquer.

Il alla éponger son visage avec la serviette posée sur un appareil. Il était là depuis un peu plus d'une heure maintenant. Se dirigeant vers la sortie, il se promit d'installer quelques affaires de sport dans la cave, là où il n'avait encore rien entreposé. Au début, il avait pensé que venir à la salle lui donnerait un semblant de vie sociale en dehors de son travail, mais les faits étaient tout autres puisqu'il ne parlait à quasiment personne lorsqu'il s'y rendait. Il soupira et partit prendre une douche rapide, avant de s'habiller et de fourrager ses affaires trempées de sueur dans son sac. Le cabinet du médecin se situait à plusieurs stations de métro et il devait se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas être en retard.

En moins de cinq minutes, il s'engouffrait dans les profondeurs de New-York. Il passa rapidement sa carte à une borne, monta dans une rame bondée et dut se faufiler entre plusieurs personnes avant de pouvoir prendre place. Le monstre souterrain s'ébranla et continua sa route. Face à lui, deux jeunes filles le regardaient en gloussant, des sacs à mains hors de prix pendus à leurs bras. Derrière elles, un jeune homme lorgnait sur leurs affaires de façon peu discrète. Steve fronça les sourcils. Il restait environ deux minutes avant le prochain arrêt. Son sixième sens de soldat s'alarma dès que l'homme s'approcha un peu plus. Sans réfléchir, il attrapa la main du voleur juste à temps.

« C'est ce qu'on appelle être pris la main dans le sac je crois » fit Steve en lui tordant sciemment le poignet, le visage dur.

L'autre homme chercha rapidement à se défaire de l'ancien militaire mais ne fit qu'accentuer la prise, faisant presque craquer l'os. Il insulta Steve, se débattant de plus en plus. Les autres passagers s'étaient décalés et semblaient ne pas vouloir faire attention à ce qu'il se passait autours d'eux. Les deux jeunes filles, elles, regardaient la scène avec de grands yeux apeurés et sortirent de la rame dès qu'elles le purent. Le blond ne lâcha pas sa prise pour autant, les yeux fixés sur le jeune.

« A ta place je la ramènerais pas trop, à moins de vouloir être mené ailleurs, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Mais t'es qui toi putain, tu te prends pour un héros, connard ?! cracha-t-il en regardant l'ancien militaire méchamment.

Si j'étais un héros, je ne ferais pas ça » répondit doucement Steve, avant de broyer le poignet dans sa main.

L'os craqua, le jeune poussant un cri de douleur en même temps que les portes s'ouvraient à l'arrêt du blond. Ce dernier lâcha violemment le voleur avec un regard glacial et partit avant le nouveau départ de la rame. Il sortit rapidement des souterrains et inspira dès qu'il fut à l'air libre, contrarié. Durant le court trajet jusqu'au cabinet, il rumina, les sourcils froncés. Bien sûr, ce genre de comportement avait lieu même à son époque mais c'était bien le type de situation qui le rendait malade. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'agir de façon violente, mais la frustration qu'il ressentait transpirait par chaque pore de sa peau et il n'avait pas pu se contrôler. Il devait vraiment dormir.

La porte de l'immeuble se profila rapidement devant lui. Il frappa et entra, comme indiqué à sa droite. La pièce était petite, s'agissant certainement d'un hall aménagé. Le sol était en carrelage noir et blanc, créant une sorte de damier. Deux portes closes lui faisaient face, un petit bureau en bois sombre au centre de la pièce. Derrière se tenait une petite secrétaire avec des lunettes carrées, un chignon roux ornant le sommet de sa tête. Elle lui adressa un sourire poli lorsqu'il s'approcha mais vit parfaitement ses yeux scanner son corps en entier.

« Bonjour mademoiselle, j'ai rendez-vous avec le docteur Spacer dans environ cinq minutes » fit Steve en lui souriant gentiment.

Elle tapota sur le clavier de son ordinateur et le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes, une moue appréciative sur le visage. L'homme soupira intérieurement. Les femmes avaient souvent tendance à faire ce genre de tête en s'adressant à lui.

« Vous êtes donc monsieur Hendrick. Le docteur ne va pas tarder à vous recevoir. Vous êtes nouveau à New-York ? demanda-t-elle en jetant un œil à son écran.

Oui, j'ai pris un appartement il n'y a pas longtemps. J'étais à Washington avant. »

Au moins, il ne mentait pas sur ce point. Elle sembla s'illuminer, avant de partir dans une tirade où elle disait avoir habité là-bas toute son enfance. Steve n'avait rien contre le fait de discuter, mais les tentatives de drague à son encontre le mettaient toujours mal à l'aise. Heureusement pour lui, la porte de droite s'ouvrit et le médecin arriva, raccompagnant un vieil homme. Le blond tiqua légèrement. Il avait imaginé un homme d'un certain âge et non pas une femme, encore moins aussi jeune. Elle regarda furtivement dans sa direction avant de dire au revoir à son patient. Ce dernier se mit à côté de Steve et discuta brièvement avec la secrétaire avant de s'en aller, ignorant totalement l'ancien militaire. Le docteur Spacer s'adressa alors à lui, une main tendue. Il la lui serra, surpris de sentir une poigne si forte venant d'une femme si menue.

« Monsieur Hendrick, je suis le docteur Caroline Spacer. Veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau je vous prie. »

Elle avait une voix un peu rauque, une voix de fumeuse. Il la suivit sans dire un mot et pénétra dans son bureau. Tout était impeccablement rangé, de gros livres remplissaient une immense bibliothèque. La pièce était particulièrement spacieuse et assez claire. Elle lui montra un des deux sièges en tissu placé face à son bureau, une grande pièce de bois flotté, avant de s'asseoir sur son propre fauteuil en cuir. L'homme posa son sac de sport par terre et prit place sur son siège alors qu'elle commençait à pianoter sur son clavier.

« Etant donné que c'est la première fois que vous venez ici, je vais devoir vous poser quelques questions d'usage monsieur Hendrick. Tout d'abord, quels sont votre prénom et date de naissance ? »

Elle le regarda alors droit dans les yeux. Steve sut immédiatement qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir lui mentir. Il bougea un peu sur son siège, ne sachant par où commencer.

« Avant de vous répondre, je voudrais m'assurer que vous n'avez pas le pouvoir de divulguer ces informations à qui que ce soit. »

Il avait parlé calmement, bien que son rythme cardiaque se soit un peu emballé. Le médecin le regarda attentivement et croisa ses mains sur son bureau. Elle se pinça les lèvres, puis, semblant se décider, posa une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Vous êtes Steven Rogers n'est-ce pas, le Captain America ? »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, sondant son visage, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de sa confirmation.

_« Bravo Steve, ta couverture est foutue en moins de cinq minutes. »_ pensa-t-il amèrement.

Il fit craquer ses doigts et soupira.

« Comment avez-vous su ? » demanda-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses cuisses.

Elle le regarda, insondable, avant de pouffer. Steve fronça les sourcils.

« Monsieur Rogers, vous êtes un cas d'école pour de nombreux médecins. Votre métabolisme est absolument extraordinaire. J'ai fait ma thèse sur vous et le sérum du docteur Erskine, il était impossible pour moi de ne pas vous reconnaître. »

Le blond grogna. Il avait fallu tomber sur le seul médecin ayant fait ses études sur lui. Le hasard avait vraiment un humour douteux.

« Si ça peut vous rassurer, je n'ai pas cru à votre décès un seul instant. Je sais ce dont votre corps est capable et ce ne sont pas quelques litres d'eau qui vous feraient passer l'arme à gauche, pardonnez-moi l'expression. Je suis honorée de faire votre connaissance et peux vous jurer que tout ce qui se passera dans ce bureau restera absolument confidentiel. »

Le ton de sa voix était professionnel et ne laissait place à aucune discussion. Steve abdiqua, passant une main sur son visage.

« Très bien. Avez-vous donc besoin de ma date de naissance ? »

Caroline Spacer eut la décence de rougir un peu, avant de gratter la gorge.

« Eh bien, en fait non monsieur Rogers. J'ai un fichier à votre nom depuis que je suis diplômée. J'ai toutes vos données médicales de bases. Ne m'en tenez pas rigueur s'il vous plait, j'étais loin d'imaginer que vous seriez réellement assis en face de moi à un moment de ma vie. »

L'homme secoua sa main, balayant cette information, les sourcils froncés. Tant qu'elle lui donnait ses médicaments et qu'elle ne rompait pas son serment d'Hippocrate, elle pouvait bien avoir toutes les lubies qu'elle voulait. Après tout il savait que son dossier médical avait été rendu public pendant son hibernation.

« Puis-je maintenant vous demander ce qui vous mène dans mon bureau ? Je me doute qu'il s'agit d'un problème épineux, vous êtes littéralement un colosse alors j'imagine bien que ce n'est pas un rhume. »

On aurait pu la comparer à une petite fille face à un nouveau jouet, curieuse et impatiente de l'essayer. Il inspira et expliqua brièvement son problème.

« Ma dernière nuit complète de sommeil remonte à quatre mois. Depuis, je dois dormir une demi-heure par jour. Mon corps ne se fatigue pas et j'ai l'impression que mon cerveau refuse de s'arrêter. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, tapant chaque mot de l'ancien soldat sur son ordinateur.

« Êtes-vous préoccupé monsieur Rogers ? »

Ça, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire.

« On va dire que oui. » maugréa-t-il, les sourcils toujours froncés. Elle continuait de taper sur son clavier, un pli de concentration apparaissant sur son front.

« Avez-vous essayé de vous détendre et de vous vider la tête, avec du sport par exemple, avant votre coucher ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant rapidement.

Si cela avait marché, croyez-moi je ne serais pas assis face à vous. J'ai tout essayé, j'ai même avalé une plaquette entière de cette chose ! »

Il sortit rapidement de son sac la boîte de médicaments qu'il avait vidée en moins d'une nuit. Le visage du docteur se ferma immédiatement.

« En prenant toute la plaquette, vous n'avez pas dormi ? Pas même une heure ? »

Il secoua la tête, penaud. Le médecin cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Elle croisa les bras et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, les yeux toujours braqués sur son patient.

« La dose que vous avez prise aurait dû, au moins, vous assommer. La dose normale pour un adulte est d'un seul comprimé par jour. En prendre dix d'un seul coup aurait dû vous faire quelque chose… C'est absolument incroyable. Le sérum a fait que votre corps dispose d'une faculté d'élimination extrême. Pour être honnête je pensais que les structures moléculaires les plus complexes résisteraient à votre défense mais visiblement je me trompais ! »

Elle s'était alors subitement transformée en une espèce de savante folle, tapant frénétiquement sur son clavier. Steve fit immédiatement le rapprochement entre son comportement et celui de Stark et de Banner à bord de l'héliporteur, lors de la capture de Loki. Il s'agissait certainement d'un trait commun aux scientifiques. Mais le blond n'aimait pas particulièrement être l'objet de cette convoitise. Puis il ne devait pas penser à Stark. Il secoua la tête rapidement.

« Pourriez-vous donc me donner autre chose, n'importe quoi, pour que je puisse dormir enfin correctement ? » demanda-t-il en essayant d'oublier qu'elle le prenait pour une expérience de laboratoire et qu'un regard chocolat avait envahi sa tête.

A l'instant même où leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, Steve su qu'il n'aurait pas d'alternative.

« Je suis navrée monsieur Rogers. Votre corps détruira chacune des molécules que vous pourrez ingérer. Je ne peux rien faire pour vous. »

* * *

Il était rentré à son appartement, complètement anéanti par les propos du médecin. Elle lui avait conseillé d'exorciser les pensées qui l'empêchaient de dormir, en, par exemple, les écrivant dans un carnet avant de se coucher. Elle avait également souligné qu'en parler avec quelqu'un l'aiderait certainement à faire le point. L'ancien militaire s'affala dans son canapé, désespéré. Il n'avait donc aucune échappatoire et arrivait à regretter amèrement la présence de ce sérum dans son organisme. Il était tout simplement une machine, incapable d'agir en tant qu'être humain normal. Pendant un instant, il se demanda même s'il était capable de mourir.

Ce soir, il tenterait l'écriture même s'il n'y croyait pas. Si le dessin et le sport n'avaient rien donné, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cette alternative fonctionne. Steve poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et s'empara de la télécommande la télévision. L'image afficha immédiatement le visage de la présentatrice du journal du soir. Distraitement, il écouta ce qu'elle disait, ses pensées s'éparpillant de plus en plus.

« Dans les nouvelles de l'actualité nationales, Stark Industries commercialisant son nouveau réacteur à énergie verte, est responsable des variations boursières spectaculaires de cet après-midi. En effet, il s'agit là d'une avancée technologique particulièrement importante… »

Steve laissa les mots s'imprégner dans sa tête. Stark avait donc réussi à faire son entrée dans le marché avec son réacteur ARK. Il devait être imbuvable, ce soir encore plus que les autres, s'étouffant certainement avec sa propre fierté. Sans vraiment le vouloir, les mots de l'ingénieur lui vinrent en tête.

_« Tu es celui qui me semble être le plus à même de me comprendre »_

_ «__J'ai plus rien Cap, plus rien du tout… »_

C'était un appel à l'aide que l'ancien militaire avait délibérément ignoré. Il n'avait aucune raison de l'aider.

L'homme se mentait. Encore. Il comprenait parfaitement les sentiments de l'ingénieur. Deux fois dans sa longue vie, il avait tout perdu, ses repères, ses convictions, ses amis. Il savait ce que Tony vivait. L'espace d'un instant, Steve pensa à appeler Stark. La seconde d'après, il était dehors, courant comme si sa vie en dépendait pour se vider la tête. Il ne voulait pas accepter d'aider et d'être aidé par un homme qu'il trouvait tout à fait antipathique. La lâcheté n'avait jamais été un trait de son caractère, et pourtant, il fuyait quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas comprendre.

Peu à peu, il s'aperçut que son corps devenait de plus en plus trempé. Il leva les yeux, la pluie s'écrasant sur son visage. L'homme les ferma et se laissa faire, comme purifié par le ciel. A ce moment-là, il prit conscience qu'il était infiniment seul.

Personne ne l'attendrait en rentrant. Personne ne lui dirait de vite rentrer en lui ouvrant la porte. Personne ne le réchaufferait ce soir. Personne ne l'aiderait à dormir.

Steve ouvrit les yeux.

Il ne savait plus si c'était lui ou le ciel qui pleurait.

* * *

Fin de la première partie.

(1) : Brett Hendrick est une des identités de Steve dans le Comic

(2) : Il s'agit du chanteur d'Imagine Dragons. Je l'imagine à ce moment là écouter _"Lost Cause"_

Je posterai la seconde d'ici quelques jours, lorsque la dernière sera bien entamée. N'hésitez pas à me poster un petit mot, juste pour dire que vous étiez là, que vous ayez aimé ou non !

A la prochaine !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

J'ai été incroyablement et agréablement surprise de l'accueil que vous avez fait à ma petite histoire. J'ai été très touchée de vos commentaires, mises en alerts et favoris. Merci, vraiment. (**Emily**, si tu continues de me lire, merci pour ton petit mot !)

Voilà donc la seconde partie du monstre ! La dernière est toujours en cours d'écriture mais elle avance, promis. Cette histoire est bien entendu toujours dédiée à la fantastique **HyperRaspberry, **que j'embrasse au passage et qui, j'espère, appréciera cette partie. La géniale **Maly Winchester** est toujours à la correction et je la remercie encore pour son travail.

Il s'agit toujours d'un **_Steve/Tony_**, toujours en _**rated M**_ mais seulement pour la scène un peu osée de la première partie et pour le langage parfois un peu cru !

Les personnages principaux ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, je ne possède que quelques personnages secondaires.

Je vous souhaite maintenant une bonne lecture !

* * *

C'était décidé, il allait appeler Stark. Steve avait retourné le problème dans tous les sens pendant des heures entières et il était enfin convaincu qu'il devait le faire. Il avait conclu, après ses longs moments de réflexions, diurnes ou nocturnes, qu'il lui faudrait régler chaque problème un à un pour pouvoir avancer et enfin se laisser du répit. Il était réellement fatigué. Bien sûr, il n'avait aucun signe de son manque de sommeil.

Aucun cerne ni aucune poche ne prenaient place sur son visage. Pourtant, son regard avait perdu son éclat, devenant de plus en plus vide au fil des jours, pour n'être plus qu'un océan figé, sans vague. C'est la petite Mya, qui, après l'avoir dévisagé pendant de moment, lui demanda pourquoi il semblait si triste.

Il lui avait alors souri, sans pour autant lui répondre, menant la petite fille à un de ses nombreux ateliers de rééducation. Mais il savait qu'elle avait appuyé sur quelque chose qu'il avait essayé de se cacher, sur quelque chose dont il ne savait pas quoi faire. Steve était profondément malheureux. Il ne pouvait même plus dater ce sentiment, depuis bien trop longtemps enfoui sous des couches et des couches de patriotisme et de courage.

Il était seul, fantôme d'une autre époque, perdu dans le monde et dans sa tête. L'heure sur son téléphone affichait minuit et quart. Dehors, la pluie tombait calmement, l'eau roulant sur les vitres avant de s'effondrer contre l'asphalte.

Stark.

Tony. Qui était-il, finalement ? L'ingénieur ne faisait que paraître, ne se dévoilait pas. Pas plus que Steve. Ils étaient deux inconnus, ayant pour seul point commun une bataille contre un dieu nordique fou et des aliens. Il ne savait rien de l'autre homme, rien qui ne soit pas une information publique et relayée. Si ce n'est, peut-être, le fait qu'il ne dormait pas non plus. En étant objectif, il s'agissait certainement de la seule chose qu'ils partageaient et visiblement, elle suffisait à semer la pagaille dans le peu d'équilibre de son propre quotidien.

A bord de l'héliporteur, lors de leur première rencontre, le blond s'était dit qu'il ne voulait rien à voir avec cet homme aux antipodes de tout ce que lui représentait et respectait. Mais maintenant, Steve n'était plus sûr de rien, surtout pas de ce qu'il était, ni même de qui il était.

Une infime partie de lui refusait clairement tout contact avec Stark. Néanmoins, Steve n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il avait déjà tout perdu, noyé dans sa propre mer, enseveli sous les lourds débris de sa vie. L'appareil dans sa main semblait le narguer.

Ils n'étaient même pas amis bon sang ! Pourtant, son index fit apparaître son journal d'appels. Le numéro de l'autre homme était là. Durant un temps infini, son regard fut braqué sur l'écran. Puis, il inspira longuement, les sourcils froncés, comme s'il allait fournir un immense effort physique.

_« Steve, mon pauvre garçon, tu deviens si misérable que tu hésites devant un téléphone ! »_ fit la petite voix de sa conscience.

Il n'avait pas fui devant les nazis, pas fui devant les envahisseurs de l'espace. Ce n'était pas un homme qui le rendrait lâche et surtout pas cet homme-là. Il ne fuirait plus.

Le smartphone posé contre l'oreille, il attendit les tonalités comme il aurait attendu la potence. A la quatrième, la pensée insidieuse que Stark dormait fila dans son esprit. Une voix grave le sortit brusquement de ses interrogations.

« Cap, c'est bien toi ? «

Il semblait réellement ne pas s'y attendre. Steve décida immédiatement que la meilleure des défenses était l'attaque.

« Désolé, je ne suis pas une de vos conquêtes désespérées, ce n'est que moi en effet », dit-il amèrement.

L'ingénieur pouffa à l'autre bout du fil.

« En effet comme tu dis, elles n'ont pas ce numéro. Il est réservé à un cercle de personnes très restreint.

\- Dois-je me sentir flatté ? » demanda l'ancien porte-bannière de l'Amérique en reniflant dédaigneusement.

Pour un peu, il aurait pu se transformer en une mauvaise copie de Stark. Il ferma les yeux, sa main libre pinçant l'arête de son nez. Rien ne tournait plus rond chez lui.

« Tu es bien exécrable ce soir. Dis-moi... Je suis curieux de connaître la raison de ton appel. Après l'autre jour, je pensais t'avoir offensé outrageusement et devoir réciter un poème sous ta fenêtre pour me faire pardonner. »

L'humour évident dans la voix de l'homme le fit se détendre un peu. Il soupira et allongea ses jambes sur son canapé, les yeux perdus derrière la fenêtre trempée.

« Je vous concède simplement le fait que nous soyons insomniaques tous les deux. En revanche, votre façon de vous adresser à moi ne change pas de celle dont vous usez habituellement. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir face à vos… délicatesses. Maintenant, libre à vous de raccrocher si mon appel vous ennuie, maugréa-t-il.

\- Ne le prends pas mal Cap, je suis juste surpris, c'est tout. Je suis désolé pour l'autre fois, j'ai manqué de tact, je l'admets, dit l'ingénieur avec ce qui semblait être de la sincérité.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas manquer de quelque chose que vous n'avez jamais eu », répondit sèchement l'ancien militaire en roulant des yeux.

Steve entendit alors le son caractéristique d'un verre posé sur un meuble. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Vous buvez encore Stark ? »

L'ingénieur grogna.

« Je ne veux pas parler de ça, Captain. On oublie les problèmes perso si tu veux bien. Raconte-moi plutôt comment tu t'acclimates à ta nouvelle vie.

\- Ça vous intéresse vraiment ? demanda le blond, un sourcil relevé, pas convaincu pour un sou.

\- Tu doutes de mon altruisme ? Je suis une nouvelle fois déçu, Cap... »

L'homme fit une pause avant de pouffer légèrement.

« Mh, en fait t'as raison, c'était pour paraître poli mais on s'en fout. Ça te dit d'aller boire un café ? »

Le blond secoua la tête.

« A minuit et demi ? Alors qu'il pleut… ? Avec moi ? Vous n'êtes pas sérieux Stark », souffla Steve, une moue mi- réprobatrice mi- amusée sur le visage.

Il savait déjà pourtant très bien que si.

« Prépare-toi, Captain. Je viens te chercher. »

* * *

« Tu ne t'es jamais demandé ce que ça ferait d'être quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Si. Plusieurs fois même. Si j'avais été quelqu'un d'autre, j'aurais voulu être moi. »

« Idiot. »

* * *

Steve rentra vers trois heures du matin, trempé jusqu'aux os. Il se dépêcha de retirer ses vêtements imbibés et de les éparpiller dans son entrée. Tony et lui avaient dû courir sous la pluie pour rejoindre la voiture de l'ingénieur, pourtant garée à deux pas du café et en avaient littéralement inondé l'intérieur. Le brun avait failli faire une syncope en voyant les cuirs de son Audi dans cet état lamentable, sous le regard compatissant mais pétillant du blond. Ce dernier avait passé un très bon moment.

Évidemment, les dix premières minutes, Stark avait joué son rôle habituel et Steve avait été mal à l'aise, mais suite à un silence des plus gênants, la glace avait fini par être rompue. Ils avaient parlé de beaucoup de choses, certaines futiles et d'autres moins. Contrairement à ce que s'était imaginé l'ancien militaire, le fils d'Howard pouvait être d'une compagnie tout à fait agréable si l'on omettait ses horribles habitudes et réflexes d'homme prétentieux et condescendant.

Au final, ils s'étaient même trouvé quelques points communs. Rien d'extraordinaire mais assez pour réussir à parler pendant presque deux heures. Il ramassa ses affaires en souriant. En boxer au milieu de son salon, ses habits dans les mains, Steve ne sembla pas remarquer sa bonne humeur. Il partit dans la buanderie et jeta son jean et sa chemise trempés dans le tambour de la machine, prêt à se laver.

Il ne pensa même pas à ce qu'il s'était passé lorsque Tony avait occupé ses pensées lors de sa douche, pris par leur conversation encore bien présente dans son esprit. Peut-être demanderait-il à l'ingénieur s'il avait une solution à son problème de destruction moléculaire. Au moins, pensa-t-il en actionnant le robinet d'eau chaude, maintenant il pouvait parler avec quelqu'un lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir. En fin de compte, il s'agissait d'un problème résolu puisque son obsession pour l'homme allait prendre fin.

Après son passage dans la salle de bain, Steve s'installa dans son lit, un bras derrière sa tête. Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir été si tranquille depuis son emménagement à New-York. Discuter lui avait fait du bien, même s'ils n'étaient pas rentrés dans les détails de leurs problèmes. Face à Tony, il avait pu simplement être lui-même. Fini Brett Hendrick, fini Captain America. Il était heureux d'avoir pu voir que Steven Rogers existait encore, quelque part en lui, attendant de pouvoir enfin s'épanouir.

Le sommeil ne vint pas non plus cette nuit-là, mais Steve était apaisé. Tony, de son côté, ne toucha pas au verre d'alcool posé sur le comptoir.

* * *

Il se passa plusieurs jours avant qu'ils ne se reparlent. Ce vendredi soir là, Steve rentrait de la salle de sport, son sac sur une épaule. A peine avait-il franchi le seuil de son appartement que son portable s'était mis à vibrer, posé sur la table de son salon. Il avait alors fait tomber ses affaires pour s'emparer rapidement de l'appareil et décrocher, connaissant l'identité de son correspondant à l'instant même où l'objet avait bougé.

« Stark ? »

Un ricanement lui avait répondu.

« Je dois être le seul à t'appeler pour que tu dises mon nom à chaque fois que tu décroches, Cap. »

Le blond s'était senti rougir alors que sa mâchoire s'était contractée. Il allait répliquer mais Tony avait été plus rapide.

« Sois prêt dans cinq petites minutes, je passe te prendre devant chez toi », fit l'ingénieur d'un ton sans réplique.

Il avait haussé un sourcil.

« Me prendre ? Mais pour aller où, Tony ? avait-il demandé en allant dans sa chambre, une petite étincelle s'allumant pourtant dans ses yeux.

\- Ça Cap, je n'en ai aucune idée et je m'en tamponne. Prépare-toi, je vais arriver. Ah, et surtout, prends une veste.

\- Mais, pourquoi tu... »

L'ingénieur avait raccroché. Steve n'avait pas cherché pas à comprendre plus et avait attrapé sa veste en cuir fétiche, la havane, posée sur un cintre. Il l'avait enfilée, vérifié que son portefeuille était dans sa poche et était parti de chez lui. Son sac de sport était toujours dans l'entrée lorsqu'il avait claqué la porte.

Actuellement, ils étaient tous deux installés dans le dernier modèle de Lamborghini Huracán, nouveau jouet de Tony acquis quelques semaines auparavant. Ils roulaient dans une direction inconnue, les étoiles pour seul et unique toit.

L'ancien militaire avait tout de suite compris pourquoi le milliardaire lui avait précisé de prendre une veste. Le vent avait tendance à légèrement picoter à bord d'un monstre décapoté lancé à près de deux cents kilomètres heure sur l'autoroute. Au début, Steve avait essayé de faire ralentir le conducteur fou, mais lui n'avait fait qu'accélérer encore et encore. Lorsqu'il avait émis l'hypothèse de limitations de vitesse, Tony l'avait balayé d'un geste de la main.

« Lâche prise Steve, laisse la vitesse te droguer, profite de l'instant. Fais-moi confiance. »

Il n'avait alors pas répondu. Depuis, il regardait la route défiler à une vitesse vertigineuse, l'air tranchant s'engouffrant dans le col de sa veste, faisant perler de petites larmes au coin de ses yeux. Il ne faisait pas réellement froid en ce début de juin mais la morsure du vent était vive et sèche. Comme lorsqu'il chevauchait une moto, elle rappelait à Steve qu'il était vivant.

Au bout de plus d'une heure de route sans bouger, il détendit ses bras et sourit comme un enfant en sentant la puissance des éléments les emporter en arrière. A ses côtés, Tony prit un air satisfait et se détendit imperceptiblement. Le blond le regarda du coin de l'œil. Ils commençaient à ralentir.

« Alors, dis-moi, tu comptes aller loin comme ça ? » dit-il en posant ses mains sur ses cuisses.

\- Aussi loin que possible. Regarde un peu autour de nous. Il n'y a rien qui nous empêche de faire quoi que ce soit. Pense à ce que j'ai répondu l'autre jour. Si j'étais quelqu'un d'autre, là, tout de suite, je voudrais être moi. Pas Tony Stark, pas Iron Man. Juste Tony. »

La voix du brun était soudain devenue lointaine, voilée par une vague d'émotions qu'il avait du mal à endiguer. Steve leva son regard vers le ciel, pensif. Il comprenait à tel point que c'en était presque effrayant. Un panneau attira son attention alors que ses yeux revenaient vers la route.

« On est presque au centre de la Pennsylvanie Tony » fit-il remarquer, l'air de rien.

« Je sais Cap. C'est marqué là. »

Un petit sourire pliant ses lèvres, l'ingénieur pointa un écran sur le tableau de bord. Un GPS. Le blond sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues pour la seconde fois de la soirée.

« Je ne l'avais pas vu. Il y a trop de trucs électroniques dans cette voiture pour moi. »

En effet, une multitude d'écrans était allumée, dont l'utilité de la grande majorité était discutable, selon Steve.

« Toutes mes voitures sont reprogrammées avec un système de Stark Industries. Elles sont en connexion directe avec la tour et ce petit bijou possède un joyau sous son capot », dit le milliardaire d'un air fier, estampillé Stark.

L'ancien militaire comprit immédiatement de quoi il parlait. Il hocha la tête, impassible.

« Tu as remplacé le moteur par un réacteur ARK ? demanda-il, en réalité plus curieux qu'il ne souhaitait le montrer.

\- Pour faire simple on va dire ça, mais concrètement c'est encore mieux. Le carburant et la batterie proviennent maintenant de la même source d'énergie. La voiture gagne en puissance et son autonomie est illimitée à échelle humaine. On pourrait aller jusqu'à Malibu sans passer une seule fois par une station-service. »

Il s'agissait donc du résultat des insomnies de l'ingénieur. A défaut de fabriquer des armures, il devait toujours créer et améliorer ce qu'il avait sous la main. Quelque part, ce devait être une façon de se rassurer sur lui-même. Pour quelqu'un qui transpirait habituellement la confiance, Tony avait l'air d'un animal blessé, comme s'il traînait une plaie difficile à cicatriser. Steve se demanda subitement s'il possédait le même comportement, s'il laissait apparaître la même faille.

La réalité le gifla avant de lui souffler qu'il pouvait avoir autant de failles qu'il le voulait, il n'y aurait personne pour les voir et les combler. Sa poitrine se serra douloureusement alors que Stark se dirigeait vers la sortie de l'autoroute.

« On va manger un morceau et on y retourne. Je ne compte pas m'arrêter avant que le soleil ne se soit levé. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un fast-food et commandèrent assez pour nourrir un régiment. Assis face à face en attendant leur repas, ils se dévisagèrent pendant cinq longues minutes avant que Tony ne soupire. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et sourit à Steve, un coude sur la table, sa tête posée sur son poignet gauche.

« Maintenant qu'on est relativement loin de New-York, je te propose quelque chose Cap. »

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil. Au final, dans quoi s'était-il fait embarquer ? Il croisa les bras et s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

« Je suis tout ouï. »

L'ingénieur le regardait d'une façon indéchiffrable. Il mit quelques secondes avant de parler, comme s'il cherchait ses mots.

« Un week-end de thérapie. Jusqu'à dimanche, on reste sur la route et on exorcise, on crève l'abcès. Je sais que tu vis la même crise identitaire que la mienne et j'en peux plus d'être seul. Alors, juste toi et moi. Juste Steve et Tony. Si tu refuses, je te ramène à New-York et on en parle plus. Mais quelque chose me dit que tu en as autant besoin que moi. »

Il semblait que dire tout ça à voix haute lui coûtait, comme si ces mots pesaient trop lourds sur sa langue et sur son cœur. Il mettait son orgueil de côté et demandait clairement de l'aide à Steve. Avant que ce dernier ne réponde, Tony reprit la parole, leurs regards toujours rivés l'un dans l'autre.

« Je sais qu'en fait on ne se connaît pas et qu'on n'a jamais été proches quand on a dû faire équipe. Mais Cap… Steve. Je crois qu'on est pareil, au fond. »

La serveuse posa leurs deux plateaux débordants et s'en alla sans leur adresser un mot. Steve scrutait les prunelles brunes de son interlocuteur. N'est-ce pas là une forme de solution à tous ces problèmes ? Quelqu'un avec qui parler, loin de chez lui, sans autre préoccupation que celle d'être lui-même ? Il ferma les yeux et inspira. Il ne fuirait plus.

« Je crois que oui. »

Tony lui fit un clin d'œil en attrapant son milk-shake fraise. Le blond aurait pu jurer avoir vu un éclair de soulagement passer sur son visage.

* * *

Ils avaient repris leur périple immédiatement après avoir englouti leur repas. L'heure indiquait minuit passé. La voiture de sport avalait les miles avec une rapidité folle, les menant vers la frontière de la Pennsylvanie et de l'Ohio. Steve fixait le ciel, clair de tout nuage.

Il hésitait à engager la conversation, préférant la sécurité du silence rompu par le ronronnement du moteur. Serait-il capable de s'ouvrir réellement, de se mettre à nu ? Un soupir faillit s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres. Maintenant qu'il avait dit oui, qu'il y était, il ne pouvait plus reculer.

Son regard se posa sur Tony, concentré sur la route. Il portait une veste en cuir noir sur une chemise carmin, seul le premier bouton ouvert. Il s'aperçut alors de ce qu'il manquait sur le milliardaire. L'absence du réacteur ARK lui sautait maintenant aux yeux comme une évidence. L'ingénieur avait perdu une partie de lui quand il l'avait fait retirer, amputé du symbole de son humanité. Ce fut ce détail qui décida Steve.

« Depuis mon réveil à Washington, je n'ai pas fait une seule nuit complète. J'ai cherché Bucky pendant un mois entier et sa piste s'est arrêtée à New-York. Sam m'accompagnait et a fini par rentrer à Washington. J'ai emménagé ici et grâce à Maria, qui travaille maintenant pour toi, j'ai eu des nouveaux papiers, une nouvelle situation et même un compte en banque. »

Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et observa le brun. Même s'il regardait la route, son langage corporel disait qu'il écoutait attentivement. L'ancien militaire souffla doucement et reprit, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Je suppose que tu sais où je travaille et sous quel nom. Ça me permet d'aider encore ceux qui en ont besoin. Quelque part je pense que je compense un peu. J'ai compris qu'on s'était servi de moi et de milliers de gens. J'étais le symbole idéalisé d'une nation hypocrite et destructrice. Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus qui je suis. Captain America est Steven Rogers, Steven Rogers est Captain America et c'est comme si ma propre existence avait été un mensonge depuis le début.

Captain America est né avec un sérum et Steve n'a pu s'épanouir qu'après l'être devenu… Mais c'était juste une vaste blague. Je ne sais pas où j'en suis et j'ai l'impression de renier ceux qui ont cru en moi et ayant les mêmes convictions que moi… Je ne sais plus qui je suis, surtout depuis qu'on me croit mort et que je dois vivre dans la peau d'un inconnu. J'ai du mal à me regarder dans un miroir parce que ce n'est pas moi. »

A présent, Steve s'exprimait en s'agitant, comme si son corps lui-même avait besoin d'extérioriser ce qui le grignotait de l'intérieur.

« J'ai été formaté et utilisé comme une machine et c'est ce que je suis. Quand j'ai vu que même des somnifères n'agissaient pas sur moi, j'ai demandé à un médecin de m'en prescrire des plus forts et tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit ? Que c'était inutile parce que le sérum détruisait systématiquement les molécules étrangères que je pouvais prendre… Mon corps ne se fatigue jamais alors que ma tête est prête à exploser. Je suis épuisé de l'intérieur…

Et perdu dans une époque que j'ai du mal à suivre, où tout va trop vite et où personne ne prend le temps de se respecter et de vivre. J'ai cassé le poignet d'un type qui voulait voler deux gamines, il m'a même demandé si je me prenais pour un héros. C'est ce qu'on m'a fait croire toute ma vie, que j'en étais un, alors qu'en fait je n'étais qu'un pantin… »

Il acheva sa phrase en murmurant, les yeux douloureusement fermés. Il lui semblait que la plaie dans sa poitrine suintait, que son sang se répandait tout autour de lui.

« Quand tu m'as appelé pour me dire que tu comprenais ce que je ressentais et que tous les sacrifices que j'avais fait avaient été tout simplement inutiles, j'ai cru que la Terre s'arrêtait de tourner pour de bon. Tu as touché ce qui faisait trop mal, d'où ma réaction. Ça faisait des semaines que j'essayais de me persuader que tout allait bien et toi tu débarques en disant que de toute manière ma vie n'a servi à rien... Et par-dessus le marché, tu as raison. Je voudrais pouvoir être moi-même sans me poser toutes ces questions. Ou, juste... Je voudrais juste pouvoir dormir à nouveau. »

Une boule s'était formée dans la gorge de Steve. Il avait du mal à calmer sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque. Tout déballer de but en blanc l'avait laissé comme vide. Il se sentait anesthésié, flottant presque dans une bulle de coton. A ses côtés, Tony regardait toujours la route. Mais ses doigts s'étaient légèrement crispés sur le volant, ses épaules tendues, trahissant son malaise. L'ancien militaire secoua la tête et souffla. Il leva une main en direction de l'ingénieur.

« Maintenant je t'écoute Tony. Dis-moi pourquoi tu ne dors pas. »

Il vit le visage du brun tiquer, ses muscles se crisper, comme un mécanisme de défense. Il s'attendait à un refus mais Tony s'exécuta.

« Comme je te l'ai dit au téléphone, je ne dors plus depuis l'attaque des chitauris. Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'étais là-haut. C'était tellement effrayant, infiniment plus que tout ce qu'on peut imaginer. J'ai vu la puissance de ces choses et j'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir. J'ai senti la vie s'échapper, mon réacteur m'a lâché et je suis tombé. Mais je suis resté conscient assez longtemps pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Quand je me suis éveillé, je n'ai d'abord vu que toi. Tu as été mon premier contact humain et je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de voir quelqu'un... »

L'ingénieur souffla et garda les yeux obstinément fixés droit devant lui. Steve pouvait voir le tremblement quasi-imperceptible de ses mains accrochées au volant.

« Au début, je faisais des cauchemars horribles, je revivais ça encore et encore. J'empêchais Pepper de dormir correctement. Alors je fabriquais des armures, toujours plus d'armures, pour ne pas rêver et pour élever des murs entre moi, elle et ces choses qui nous menacent sans qu'on en ait la moindre idée. Je faisais des crises d'angoisse dès que j'étais loin d'elles. Mais il y a eu le mandarin et j'ai dû les sacrifier pour sauver mon amour. J'ai perdu mon réacteur pour gagner une cicatrice immonde. Tu n'es pas le seul à ne pas pouvoir te regarder dans un miroir ... »

Il luttait pour garder une voix neutre.

« Et la vie reste une chienne. Pepper est partie, la personne pour qui j'ai enlevé mon cœur m'a laissé seul avec mes démons, ne supportant plus tout ça. Je n'ai jamais été un héros, avant j'étais le marchand de mort, sous couvert des bonnes intentions j'alimentais juste le marché de la guerre. Avec l'armure, j'étais un type bien, un type qui a conduit un missile nucléaire dans l'espace pour sauver son monde. Mais je suis incapable de garder et de protéger les personnes que j'aime. Je ne suis plus qu'une coquille vide. Mon essence repose au fond du pacifique...

Je ne suis plus le génie milliardaire play-boy philanthrope que j'étais mais je ne suis plus Iron Man non plus. Je voudrais juste être Tony mais... Je ne me trouve pas. Depuis que Pepper est partie, je suis seul avec ma tête et je passe mon temps à bricoler pour fuir mes propres pensées. Je ne dors plus que quand mon corps tombe d'épuisement, au moins j'ai la certitude que je ne rêverai pas. »

Le visage de Tony n'exprimait aucune émotion. Seul son corps révélait qu'il souffrait intérieurement, comme si parler ravivait des incendies qu'il ne maîtrisait pas.

« La première fois que je t'ai appelé, j'étais complètement bourré et j'ai demandé à Jarvis de trouver ton numéro parce que... Parce que je voulais vraiment t'entendre. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux après ma chute, tu étais là et c'est ta voix que j'ai entendue en premier. Je me suis dit que ça me rassurerait... Désolé pour ça. Les jours qui ont suivi, j'ai regardé les recherches de Jarvis à ton sujet et j'ai vite fait le lien entre toi, le SHIELD, HYDRA et ce fameux soldat de l'hiver. Fury m'avait déjà dit que tu ne dormais pas il y a deux ans, alors j'ai pensé qu'avec... ça en plus, tu ne pouvais décemment pas dormir, toi non plus. »

Sans que Tony ne fasse quoi que ce soit, le toit se remit en place au-dessus de leurs têtes. Quelques secondes plus tard, de fines gouttes s'abattaient sur le pare-brise. Le silence se fit dans l'habitacle, pas même rompu par le bruit étouffé de la pluie sur la carrosserie. Steve regardait le brun comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

A ses côtés, il avait un homme marqué qui, lui non-plus, ne savait plus dans quelle direction aller. Ils étaient deux enveloppes charnelles à la recherche de leurs âmes, perdues par la force des choses. Pas un seul instant, il n'avait soupçonné qu'ils puissent être à la fois si proches et pourtant si différents.

« Changeons de sujet maintenant. J'ai bien envie de mettre de la musique. Dis-moi que tu as rattrapé ton retard et qu'AC/DC n'a plus aucun secret pour toi. »

Le sourire de Stark était réapparu, attendant Steve au tournant pour certainement le chambrer. Mais ce dernier haussa un sourcil suggestif en sa direction. Tony pouffa, bien décidé à le coincer.

« Honnêtement Cap, tu pourrais te servir de tes nuits pour lever de jolies poulettes, la culture peut passer après le sexe. »

Le blond secoua la tête.

« Tony, tu es juste irrécupérable.

\- Je sais Cap. Je sais. Jarvis, musique ! »

Sur ces derniers mots, Angus Young fit résonner les premiers accords de Back in Black.

* * *

Ils avaient roulé jusqu'au matin, assistant à l'aube depuis l'autoroute, avant de faire une halte à Columbus. Tony gara la voiture dans un parking sécurisé et regarda Steve avec un grand sourire.

« Ça te tente une petite pause ? »

Le blond hocha la tête, répondant à son sourire. Il était bientôt huit heures et son estomac commençait à crier famine. Ils marchèrent un moment avant de trouver une sorte de pâtisserie qu'ils dévalisèrent en donuts et autres gâteaux. Puis, ils s'installèrent dans le parc des jardins botaniques de la ville. Assis dans l'herbe, ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner face à un lac où se trouvaient quelques cygnes blancs. L'ancien militaire termina sa dernière bouchée et s'allongea, les yeux perdus dans l'étendu du ciel azur.

Quelques nuages passaient paresseusement, portés par une brise très légère. Et dire que la veille à la même heure il partait pour rejoindre le centre dans l'éternelle agitation de New-York. Pouvoir se trouver dans l'Ohio, allongé dans un parc en compagnie de Tony Stark, avait quelque chose de surnaturel. Ce dernier s'était étendu aussi, prenant appui sur ses coudes, ses Ray Ban sur le nez. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlait, profitant de cet instant de calme loin de la route.

Comme le milliardaire l'avait dit dès le départ, il comptait aller le plus loin possible avant de devoir revenir à leurs quotidiens. Steve se sentait un peu plus léger, plus libre, sans le poids du fardeau qu'il portait d'habitude. Il supposait que Tony devait ressentir la même chose, au vu du visage beaucoup plus détendu qu'il arborait ce matin.

Ses traits n'étaient plus tirés, à l'inverse de leur départ. Toute la nuit, ils avaient discuté des choses que le blond avait manquées, l'ingénieur se faisant un plaisir de combler ses lacunes culturelles encore présentes.

Le seul point où ils étaient en désaccord était la technologie. Bien entendu, il en reconnaissait l'utilité mais Steve ne comprenait pas l'engouement matérialiste qui gravitait autour. Il était né dans une époque où l'on réparait ce que l'on cassait, gardant certains objets des années durant.

Or, Tony avait du mal à comprendre ce point de vue, qui selon lui était juste archaïque. Ils avaient fini par s'insulter gentiment, alimentant l'ambiance déjà chaleureuse. Dans la promiscuité de la voiture de luxe, une complicité était née entre les deux hommes. Le super-soldat profitait de l'instant, finalement agréablement surpris.

Il ne comptait plus les années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis un autre moment comme celui-ci. Il se sentait bien, il se sentait lui. Il était Steven Rogers et redoutait le moment où il devrait retourner dans la peau de Brett Hendrick. Il secoua la tête, chassant cette pensée de son esprit. Tony le regarda, ou du moins sembla le regarder à travers ses lunettes.

« Un problème Cap?

Je pensais juste au moment où on rentrerait. »

L'ingénieur grogna, sourcils froncés.

« Tu dramatises toujours trop... Te prends pas la tête, on est loin de rentrer. Tu y penseras quand on aura remis les pieds à New-York, pas avant lundi matin. »

Un petit sourire se glissa sur les lèvres du blond.

« Je vais essayer. »

Ils retombèrent dans leur bulle de silence, seulement brisée par le chant des oiseaux et le froissement de leurs emballages. Pendant quelques minutes, Steve se perdit une nouvelle fois dans le ciel, la présence de l'autre homme ne le gênant pas du tout. Il se sentait à sa place et n'aurait voulu bouger pour rien au monde. Tony le sortit de sa rêverie.

« Je sais pas toi Cap, mais j'ai pas été aussi bien depuis un moment. A croire que les fossiles ont un pouvoir ressourçant ! »

Le blond le regarda quelques secondes avant de rouler des yeux.

« Dommage que les enfants soient toujours obligés d'ouvrir leur bouche pour ne rien dire ! »

L'ingénieur s'indigna, se redressant en position assise.

« Je suis loin d'être un enfant, papy ! On a pas tous eu l'occas' de pioncer pendant soixante-dix balais. Concrètement, si l'on soustrait ce petit détail, tu es plus jeune que moi d'au moins dix ans, alors tais-toi donc, fossile vivant. »

Steve ricana ouvertement.

« Et tu réagis comme les enfants. Je sais ce que je dis, je travaille avec trois petits au centre », dit-il en regardant le brun du coin de l'œil.

Ils ne cherchaient pas à se blesser, ayant pourtant toutes les cartes en mains pour ça. Pourtant ils restaient respectueux l'un envers l'autre. Tony eut alors un petit rictus que l'ancien militaire ne put déchiffrer.

« Je réagis peut-être comme un enfant mais je suis certain d'avoir plus d'expérience dans certains domaines que toi mon cher Captain. »

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil, comprenant l'allusion.

« Je ne rentrerai pas dans votre vicieux petit jeu, Stark. »

Le milliardaire pouffa à l'entente du vouvoiement.

« Petit joueur », dit-il avant de s'étirer et de se relever.

Steve ramassa ses papiers et fit de même.

« Justement, je ne joue pas. »

Il ne sembla pas s'apercevoir de l'impact de ses mots et du regard pensif que Tony posa sur lui.

* * *

Ils avaient dépassé Chicago depuis un petit moment, se dirigeant vers la frontière de l'Iowa. Les heures avaient défilé au rythme des miles. La complicité entre les deux hommes s'était accrue, devenant de plus en plus dense au fil des heures.

Steve ne pensait plus à ce qui l'avait mené dans une Lamborghini à des années lumières de chez lui. Il parlait avec Tony, riait avec Tony, comme il avait un jour ri avec Bucky.

La comparaison entre son ancien meilleur ami et le milliardaire était absolument inévitable, leur seul et unique lien étant pourtant Steve lui-même. Il n'avait rien ressenti de tel depuis plus de soixante-dix ans et d'un coup, il avait enfin l'impression d'être un jeune homme normal.

Cette bouffée d'oxygène était salvatrice et il avait oublié que dans quelques heures, ils devraient rentrer. Les lumières du jour commençaient à décliner lorsqu'ils entamèrent la dernière partie de leur aller.

A présent, Tony regardait la route sans mot dire, concentré mais détendu. Quant à l'ancien militaire, il voyait les premières étoiles apparaître peu à peu. Le silence ne les gênait pas, chacun perdu dans la bulle cotonneuse de l'habitacle. Ce fut sur cette pensée que Steve gigota un peu dans son fauteuil.

« Un souci Cap ? » fit le brun en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

Le super-soldat secoua la tête.

« Je me demandais juste si on pouvait descendre le toit. Je ne serais pas contre un peu d'air. »

A l'instant même, le plafond laissait sa place au ciel zébré d'un camaïeu rougeoyant, ponctué de petites pointes lumineuses. Le vent fouetta vivement sa peau alors qu'il inspirait profondément, les yeux clos.

« Suffisait de demander. »

Steve fit un petit sourire. Si ses yeux avaient été ouverts, ils auraient pu voir le cœur de Tony louper un battement.

Ils s'arrêtèrent manger puis allèrent sur une plus petite route jusqu'à ce que les étoiles s'étendent à perte de vue. Il devait être presque minuit lorsque l'ingénieur arrêta la voiture au milieu de nulle part. Le blond soupira, les yeux perdus dans l'immensité du ciel.

«Alors ça y est, c'est le début de la fin ? » dit-il en étendant ses bras.

Le milliardaire acquiesça, appuya sur un bouton et son fauteuil s'abaissa au maximum. Il croisa mains derrière sa tête.

« On est à quelques miles de Des Moines. On en a parcouru des milliers en moins de deux jours. C'est juste... Simple. Quitter la vie qu'on connaît est juste putain de simple. Il suffit juste partir. »

Steve se mit dans la même position, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'étendue stellaire.

« J'en ai rêvé plusieurs fois aussi. Mais j'ai trop le sens des responsabilités pour ça... On s'accroche à ce qu'on peut, même si ce n'est pas grand-chose. Même si c'est en étant quelqu'un d'autre, j'aide les autres. Sans ça, je serais devenu fou il y a un moment... »

Ils se turent un moment avant que Tony ne rompe le silence.

« En rentrant je verrai ce que je peux faire pour ton problème de sommeil. Il faudra que tu viennes à la tour et on fera quelques examens pour que je voie comment se goupille ton super-corps de super-soldat », fit-il en se tournant vers le blond, un rictus sur les lèvres.

Ce dernier se tourna aussi, la mine sérieuse. L'ingénieur fronça les sourcils.

« Cap ?

\- Tony... Merci. »

Il ne s'agissait pas de le remercier pour ses derniers mots et Tony le comprit, se contentant de lui sourire doucement. Ils se remirent à contempler le ciel. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'aperçurent sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

La matinée était déjà avancée quand Steve ouvrit les yeux. Une odeur de pâtisserie lui chatouillait les narines alors qu'il était allongé, le corps tourné vers la portière. Il mit quelques minutes à comprendre où il était. Il fronça alors les sourcils en se relevant, s'appuyant sur son coude.

Tony conduisait, lunettes de soleil sur le nez, souriant comme un gamin. Le fauteuil de Steve s'activa tout seul et se plaça en position assise alors que ce dernier était surpris par un bâillement décrochant sa mâchoire.

« Alors la belle au bois qui dort, on a fait de beaux rêves ? »

Deux petites larmes pointèrent aux coins de ses paupières alors qu'il s'étirait comme il pouvait. Son esprit n'avait pas encore tout à fait émergé du sombre brouillard qui l'enveloppait. Il avait donc dormi. Il ne se souvenait même pas avoir basculé dans les bras de Morphée. Machinalement, il regarda son poignet où était attachée sa montre. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand lorsqu'il comprit qu'il était onze heures du matin.

« Si ça peut te rassurer, ça ne fait pas si longtemps que ça qu'on roule, une heure et demi à tout casser. J'ai été acheté le petit-dej' en partant, je pensais que ça te réveillerait quand j'ai redémarré mais même pas. Tu as dormi comme une pierre, Cap. Pour quelqu'un qui a de soi-disant problèmes de sommeil j'ai trouvé que tu ronflais plutôt fort ! »

L'ingénieur se fichait ouvertement de lui. Mais Steve était trop sonné pour y prêter réellement attention. Il avait fait une nuit complète et se sentait terriblement bien, reposé. C'était à rien y comprendre. Il secoua la tête. Son estomac se rappela alors à lui et il décida d'ignorer l'autre homme, prenant le sachet face à lui et enfournant dans sa bouche un donut à la framboise sans effort.

« Il nous reste la journée et la nuit de route Cap. Tu veux conduire un peu ? »

Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant avant que Steve ne hoche la tête doucement. Le voyage retour s'annonçait aussi agréable que l'aller. Ils ne reparlèrent pas de leur nuit passée à la belle étoile, ni du fait qu'ils avaient enfin pu s'endormir sereinement.

* * *

New York s'était profilée aux premières lueurs du lundi matin, Steve au volant. La route avait été avalée à une vitesse vertigineuse, le trajet ponctué par leurs conversations et leurs rires. Il s'était arrêté en bas de son appartement, les mains posées sur ses cuisses. Tony soupira d'un air dramatique.

« Eh bien... C'est là qu'on sort les mouchoirs et qu'on sanglote sur l'épaule de l'autre, promettant de s'appeler et de se revoir. »

Steve leva les yeux mais pouffa tout de même avant de redevenir sérieux.

« Il faut que je te remercie Tony. J'ai passé un weekend absolument génial. »

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, un étrange et gênant sentiment prenait sa poitrine. Il sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Une atmosphère presque pesante envahit l'habitacle et son regard se fit happer par les prunelles chocolat du milliardaire.

Ses pensées furent assaillies par des flashs de souvenirs de sa douche, imaginant ce même regard alors qu'une bouche chaude se fermait sur son membre... Membre qui s'éveilla d'un seul coup, comme frappé par un éclair de désir. Précipitamment, le blond se détacha sous la mine médusée de l'autre homme.

« Je dois y aller, il faut que je prenne absolument une douche et... »

Steve se maudit intérieurement, incapable d'effacer cette image lubrique de son esprit. Il ne put se résoudre à regarder Tony, qui lui ne se gênait pas de l'observer avec des yeux ronds.

« A plus tard Tony. Encore merci. »

Claquant la porte, il s'enfuit littéralement dans le hall de son immeuble, honteux, confus, et incroyablement serré dans son jean. Une fois chez lui, il fila dans la salle de bain et se jeta presque sous l'eau froide qu'il détestait tant. Il ne se toucherait pas en pensant à Tony. Serrant les dents, la morsure glacée lui brûla la peau pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité.

* * *

La vie avait repris comme si elle ne s'était jamais arrêtée. Steve était retourné travailler comme si de rien était, comme s'il n'avait jamais passé le week-end avec Tony à des milliers de miles de New-York, dans une voiture hors de prix, à faire de la pseudo-psychologie.

Il avait retrouvé son quotidien et faisait tout pour ne surtout pas penser à autre chose. Et puis, penser à quoi, d'ailleurs ? Au final, ça n'avait rien changé, il était toujours coincé dans une geôle dont on avait perdu les clés.

Mais l'homme se mentait. Il devenait d'ailleurs très bon en la matière ces derniers temps. Bien évidemment, il savait que faire semblant que ses problèmes n'existaient pas ne les feraient pas disparaître mais il essayait tout de même. Steve faisait clairement l'autruche, cachant sa tête dans un monticule de sable, fuyant tout ce qui pouvait de près ou de loin le faire penser au milliardaire et à leurs nombreuses conversations.

Et surtout, surtout, au fait qu'il avait pu enfin dormir. Il savait que c'était grâce à Tony. Il savait qu'il avait été assez apaisé, serein, grâce à l'autre homme pour enfin se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, ou plutôt qu'il ne voulait absolument pas comprendre, était pourquoi.

Il aurait pourtant pu se trouver des tas et des tas d'excuses et continuer de se voiler la face mais le déni était beaucoup plus simple. Il ne s'était rien passé de plus que d'habitude et il avait eu un petit moment de faiblesse, certainement causé par sa très grande fatigue. Le blond soupira et s'appuya contre la barre de métal derrière lui. Dans le métro, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa veste, il attendait l'arrêt où il descendrait pour rejoindre son appartement. La journée était passée très rapidement, il n'avait pas eu le temps de souffler.

Hélène l'avait plusieurs fois regardé avec espoir, à chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés dans les couloirs pour être tout à fait juste. Il n'avait cependant aucune envie de lui parler, aussi s'était-il contenté de lui sourire gentiment, comme il en avait l'habitude. Steve détestait blesser les personnes qui l'entouraient et il savait qu'il allait forcément devoir le faire à un moment donné.

Il avait bien sûr compris qu'elle attendait quelque chose de lui mais il n'était pas prêt à lui accorder plus qu'un simple rendez-vous. Ses seules pensées étaient trop sombres, trop portées sur lui-même pour qu'il puisse s'investir avec quelqu'un dans quelque relation que ce soit.

Il en était au même point qu'avant l'appel de Stark.

Stark. Tony. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis leur retour, soit depuis plusieurs jours et cela lui convenait très bien. Enfin, il essayait de se convaincre que ça lui convenait. Pourquoi en serait-il autrement ?

Il sortit des souterrains et prit une grande inspiration. L'air était tiède et le ciel se transformait en tableau de grand peintre. Steve marcha jusqu'à chez lui sans réellement se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit, laissant son esprit errer dans les limbes.

S'il était honnête, les choses n'étaient pas tout à fait les mêmes qu'avant l'appel de Tony. Voir même pas du tout. Il ne pensait plus au SHIELD, plus à HYDRA, plus à Bucky. Il pensait juste à lui, Steve, perdu et insomniaque, hanté par le souvenir d'un regard qu'il ne savait pas déchiffrer et sur lequel il ne voulait surtout pas s'attarder.

Une telle obsession était sans aucun doute malsaine. Cependant, mettre des mots sur ce qui le perturbait revenait à faire un pas dans une sorte d'acceptation et il en était absolument hors de question. S'il avait du mal à se situer en tant que personne, il n'avait aucun problème avec le fait d'être un homme. Et les hommes ne restaient pas bloqués sur le regard d'un autre homme, aussi mystérieux et attirant soit-il.

Il composa rageusement le code de la porte de l'immeuble. Il ne s'en sortirait pas... Et il avait vraiment un problème. Ses clés heurtèrent violemment la table alors qu'il allait se changer, enfilant un survêtement et un sweat en quatrième vitesse.

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, il était dehors, évacuant ses pensées par l'effort, slalomant entre les personnes présentes sur les trottoirs, sa capuche cachant la moitié de son visage. Il voulait oublier. Oublier qu'il était seul. Oublier qu'il devenait fou. Oublier qu'il pensait beaucoup _beaucoup_ trop à Tony.

Steve était avachi dans son canapé lorsque son téléphone vibra non loin de lui. Il lui adressa un regard torve et replongea dans l'écran de télévision sans bouger. L'appareil s'agita pendant ce qui lui sembla plusieurs éternités avant de redevenir immobile. A ce moment seulement, le blond se redressa et tendit le bras pour le prendre en main.

L'appel en absence de Stark le narguait.

Que pouvait-il encore avoir à lui dire ? Ils avaient passé des heures et des heures ensemble à discuter, y avait-il encore quelque chose à ajouter ? Rappeler le milliardaire signifiait admettre qu'il avait une importance dans sa vie.

Or, en ce moment, Steve excellait dans la mauvaise foi. Alors qu'un conflit intérieur prenait place dans sa tête, l'appareil se remit à vibrer sans qu'il ne s'y attende.

Il sursauta, fit tomber le téléphone, jura, se pencha pour le rattraper et décrocha. Enfin, pas exactement dans cet ordre.

« Merde ! Putain ! Téléphone à la con ! »

Un grand éclat de rire lui vrilla l'oreille. Il ferma les yeux, désespéré de sa propre bêtise.

« Bonsoir à toi aussi Steve ! C'est un plaisir que d'entendre ta voix si mélodieuse. Qui aurait cru que le charmant et courtois petit Captain America pouvait être aussi grossier ? »

L'ingénieur avait l'air de très bonne humeur. Steve pouvait aussi bien imaginer qu'entendre le sourire dans sa voix.

« Désolé, tu n'étais pas censé entendre tout ça. Le téléphone m'a échappé des mains et je l'ai fait tomber, se justifia l'ancien militaire en reprenant sa position initiale.

Relax Cap, c'était pas des reproches, c'est même plutôt rassurant de voir que tu peux être humain aussi. Pendant le voyage, je croyais que t'allais aux chiottes juste pour te rafraîchir... A croire que tu n'es pas une vraie princesse ! »

Le blond roula des yeux, bien qu'amusé. Comme toujours lorsqu'il parlait avec Tony.

« Tony ?

\- Oui votre sainteté ? Répondit l'intéressé, toujours taquin.

\- Je t'emmerde. »

Le milliardaire fit une exclamation exagérément outrée et Steve s'empêcha de pouffer.

« Sacrilège ! Qu'ouïe-je ? Qu'entends-je ? De telles insanités dans une bouche si pure ! »

Ils finirent par rire tous les deux. Heureusement que Steve n'était pas aussi susceptible qu'il n'y paraissait.

« Trêve de plaisanterie Cap, il faudrait que tu viennes à la Tour, j'ai quelques petits trucs à te faire pour résoudre ton problème. »

Le super-soldat regarda l'heure à son poignet et fit la moue.

« Tu es le maître des demandes à des heures improbables. Il est quasiment deux heures, tu es au courant ?

Raison de plus pour que tu viennes maintenant, c'est tout à fait à propos », répliqua immédiatement l'ingénieur d'un ton ne laissant place à aucune protestation.

Pour la forme, Steve rechigna un peu en raccrochant mais se rhabilla très vite. Il savait qu'il devait marcher un petit moment avant d'arriver à la Tour Stark alors autant partir immédiatement. A peine avait-il mis un pied dehors que le moteur de Lamborghini Hùracan qu'il connaissait si bien grondait en plein milieu de la route. Il ne pouvait voir Tony à l'intérieur mais savait très bien qu'il souriait.

Depuis la capture de Loki, l'ancien porte-bannière de l'Amérique n'avait pas remis un pied dans la tour Stark. La seule pièce qu'il avait vue était une sorte de salon et dans ses souvenirs de gros travaux devaient être effectués suite à la petite altercation de Hulk et du dieu nordique. Maintenant, il était dans un laboratoire géant, situé dans les entrailles du gratte-ciel, équipé d'appareils dont jusqu'à l'existence lui était inconnue.

Face à une sorte d'îlot central entouré de machines biscornues et chromées, l'ingénieur avait fait apparaître plusieurs petites fenêtres holographiques où des photos de lui prenaient souvent place. Steve était resté à l'entrée de la pièce. Il aurait presque pu se croire dans un film de science-fiction futuriste et, comme lorsqu'il avait dû entrer dans le laboratoire d'Erskine et de Stark Senior, il n'osait pas s'avancer plus en avant.

C'est Tony qui lui fit signe de s'approcher. Prudemment, il se plaça aux côtés de l'homme en faisant attention à ne rien toucher. Il pouvait alors lire toutes ses données médicales et personnelles sur les écrans flottants.

« Ce sont les dossiers que j'ai récupéré du SHIELD il y a deux ans. Je ne pense pas que quoi que ce soit ait fondamentalement changé depuis mais sait-on jamais. Il y a aussi tous les fichiers restants sur les recherches du docteur-sérum, je vais me baser là-dessus pour comprendre ton mécanisme immunitaire, fit l'ingénieur en faisant courir ses doigts sur ce qui ressemblait à une fiche technique de Steve. Tu vas aller te mettre sur le cercle juste en face et Jarvis va nous faire un petit topo. »

Sans mot dire, le super-soldat s'exécuta et se plaça là où Tony le lui avait demandé. De petits flashs lui firent fermer les yeux brusquement. Il allait râler lorsque la voix de l'IA s'éleva.

« Monsieur Rogers mesure un mètre quatre-vingt-huit et pèse cent quinze kilos. Sa tension artérielle est tout à fait normale et son rythme cardiaque de cent cinq pulsations par minute. Je ne détecte aucune anomalie physique.

Merci Jarvis. Cap, t'as pris six kilos en plus de soixante-dix ans, fais donc un peu attention à ce que tu manges ! »

Steve ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Il observait avec appréhension la seringue qu'il venait de sortir d'un emballage stérile. Il n'avait jamais aimé les piqûres, encore moins depuis que des dizaines d'entre elles l'avait fait se transformer en surhomme. L'ingénieur remarqua son regard méfiant et eut l'air particulièrement ravi.

« Ça ne fera pas mal, parole de scout ! »

Il avait à présent un gros élastique et un petit coton dans l'autre main, un flacon de désinfectant posé face à lui.

« Viens voir le docteur ! »

L'ancien militaire ne dit rien et s'avança rapidement. Plus vite ce serait fini, plus vite il pourrait dormir. Une horrible petite voix, la même qui aimait habituellement le torturer, lui glissa qu'il n'avait pas besoin de médicaments puisqu'il savait déjà comment retrouver le sommeil. Il secoua vivement la tête. Tony fronça les sourcils. Il allait faire une remarque lorsqu'il rencontra le regard de Steve.

Durant quelques secondes qui parurent durer des années, ils se fixèrent avant que le blond ne baisse les yeux, comme s'il voulait cacher quelque chose. Toujours perplexe, l'infirmier improvisé lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur un tabouret que Steve n'avait pas remarqué de prime abord. Il tendit son bras et tourna la tête, attendant que la prise de sang soit faite. Le coton imbibé passa rapidement sur son articulation alors que l'élastique passait sur son biceps.

« Ferme ta main s'il te plaît. »

La voix de Tony était basse, avec une note de quelque chose que Steve n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer.

_« Un peu comme quand il te regarde. »_

Il serra le poing, faisant ressortir ses veines, les yeux toujours fixés sur le mur anthracite derrière lui. L'aiguille traversa sa chair vivement et il entendit le cliquetis de la seringue que l'on actionne. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte, sa mâchoire crispée, son dos particulièrement raide.

« Détends toi, c'est bon, j'ai presque fini. »

L'ancien militaire s'autorisa à tourner la tête vers l'autre homme. Concentré, il regardait la seringue terminer de se remplir du liquide carmin. Une petite ride prenait place entre ses sourcils froncés, sa respiration comme bloquée dans sa poitrine. Il retira l'aiguille doucement et appuya immédiatement un autre coton sur sa peau.

Il demanda alors à Steve de le tenir en place pendant qu'il replaçait l'embout sur l'aiguille. Ce dernier obéit, les yeux fixés sur le carrelage sombre. Rien, définitivement rien ne tournait plus rond chez lui. Il allait rapidement partir avant qu'il ne se passe quelque chose qu'il regretterait plus tard.

L'ingénieur déposa son prélèvement dans plusieurs petites éprouvettes qu'il plaça ensuite dans une boîte reliée à l'îlot central. Un nouvel écran où des chiffres mêlés à des formules défilaient à une vitesse vertigineuse apparut face à lui. Il ne semblait plus se soucier du cas du blond. Pourtant, alors que ce dernier commençait à s'enliser dans ses propres pensés, il lui offrit une échappatoire.

« J'ai un peu bidouillé deux trois appareils médicaux et en fait c'est vachement intéressant. Je pense que je vais m'orienter là-dedans quand... Quand ça ira mieux. »

Steve pensa alors immédiatement au petit Eddy et son visage s'illumina. Il consentit enfin à se lever du tabouret et s'approcha de l'autre homme.

« C'est une très bonne idée Tony et j'aurais même un potentiel patient à te présenter. »

Le brun le regarda du coin de l'œil alors que ses mains continuaient de danser avec les calculs qu'il faisait. Le super-soldat sut qu'il s'agissait d'une invitation à continuer.

« Il est avec moi en rééducation. Sa moelle épinière a été atteinte lors d'un accident de voiture avec ses parents... Nous ne savons pas s'il arrivera à remarcher même s'il semble progresser. Il m'a dit que tu étais son héros préféré et que s'il n'y arriverait pas, il te demanderait de lui fabriquer des jambes, fit l'ancien militaire en soupirant. Je lui ai promis une surprise s'il remarchait.

\- Et s'il ne remarche pas ? » Demanda Tony en le regardant enfin droit dans les yeux.

Steve crut se perdre dans son regard, dans un océan tempétueux de chocolat chaud. Il eut du mal à articuler sa dernière phrase.

« Alors je viendrais te chercher. »

Le temps sembla s'arrêter. L'air devint aussi pesant que lors de leur retour. Il sentit sa respiration devenir lourde, comme s'il se noyait. Chaque centimètre carré de sa peau, chaque sens le composant était en alerte. Une sirène d'alarme se mit à hurler dans un coin de sa tête alors qu'il sentait le corps de l'autre homme se rapprocher du sien, qu'il le voyait doucement, tout doucement pencher la tête vers lui. Ils partageaient maintenant le même air, leurs lèvres à quelques centimètres, prêtes à se caresser. Tony eut un moment d'hésitation, avant de se laisser aller et d'unir leurs bouches.

Le baiser dura une éternité et une seconde à la fois. Il y eut une explosion dans la tête de Steve, le faisant réagir au quart de tour. Son poing partit tout seul dans la mâchoire de l'ingénieur alors qu'il se reculait vivement, ses lèvres comme brûlées. Il ne remarqua pas le corps de Tony s'écraser contre les appareils, pas plus qu'il n'entendit sa voix l'appeler. Il s'enfuit littéralement, comme poursuivi par la mort en personne.

Finalement, il était bien un lâche. Surtout devant cet homme-là.

* * *

Fin de la seconde partie

Je ne peux vous dire exactement quand sera postée la dernière partie, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la dernière scène est déjà écrite et le reste avance bien ;)

N'hésitez pas à vous manifester, que cela soit positivement ou non !

Merci de m'avoir lue et à la prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à toutes !

Voilà, enfin, la dernière partie ! Je suis désolée pour l'attente, mais les études m'ont prise pour me séquestrer... Aussi, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce dernier chapitre autant que les deux premiers ! Je tiens aussi à vous remercier, pour votre soutien et vos adorables reviews qui m'ont motivée lorsque je peinais à écrire. Merci, merci, merci ! Cette histoire est toujours dédiée à** HyperRasberry**, à qui je fais un gros câlin et qui, j'espère, appréciera la fin de cette histoire. **Maly Winchester** est toujours à la bêta-lecture, et je lui envoie des fleurs pour le merveilleux travail qu'elle a fait.

Il s'agit bien évidemment toujours d'un **Steve/Tony**, **rated M** pour le premier chapitre et le langage parfois peu orthodoxe.

Les personnes principaux ne m'appartiennent pas, seuls les personnages secondaires sont en ma possession.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

N'importe quoi. C'était absolument n'importe quoi.

Steve était sur le toit de son immeuble, assis sur le rebord, les jambes se balançant dans le vide. Son regard se perdait dans l'obscurité de New York. Le seul bruit qu'il pouvait percevoir était celui de la ventilation. Sa tête le lançait et son corps commençait doucement à lui réclamer du repos.

Certainement qu'il deviendrait fou... S'il ne l'était pas déjà. Combien de jours, d'heures s'étaient déjà écoulés depuis que sa vie avait basculé dans cet horrible brouillard ? Il avait perdu toute notion de temps et s'était retrouvé enfoui dans un monde en noir et blanc, terne et sans goût.

Tout était de sa faute.

Stark.

Tony _putain de_ Stark.

Quelle idée lui était passée par la tête ?

Cette question était devenue le leitmotiv de Steve, comme si se la répéter à chaque seconde pouvait lui apporter un élément de réponse. Bien entendu, il avait, vainement, tenté de faire semblant, de faire comme si tout allait bien, comme si ce petit dérapage n'avait pas à le perturber. Il avait pourtant de la pratique dans ce domaine, puisque mauvaise foi et œillères étaient devenues ses meilleures amies avec le temps.

Mais pas cette fois.

Cette fois, il ne parvenait tout simplement pas à occulter le fait que Tony avait posé sa bouche sur la sienne. Il ne parvenait pas à oublier que quelque temps auparavant, il s'était masturbé en pensant à cet homme, alors qu'il avait parfaitement réussi, pendant un moment, à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il ne n'arrivait pas à se persuader que sa présence ne l'apaisait pas... Qu'il ne lui manquait pas.

Une bouffée de rage contre lui-même lui fit serrer les dents, tendre son corps. Il se leva lentement, fixant au loin un point qui n'existait pas. La colère cavalait dans ses veines comme un poison mortel, s'infiltrait dans ses artères pour aller se loger droit dans son muscle cardiaque, remplaçait son sang par une haine noirâtre et pâteuse. Steve se sentit alors happé par une ombre dévorant chaque pensée sensée qu'il pouvait encore avoir. La dernière barrière mentale qu'il possédait s'effondra et il sentit son cœur se contracter.

Comme rarement dans sa vie, Steve Rogers se laissa aller. Comme rarement dans sa vie, il laissa ses émotions le rendre totalement impuissant.

Dans la nuit noire de New York, Steve avait hurlé à s'en arracher les cordes vocales.

C'est ainsi qu'une sorte de fantôme l'avait remplacé le lendemain, une sorte d'entité ni vivante ni morte qui allait et venait entre chez lui et son travail.

Il avait fini par se perdre pour de bon.

Les journées se ressemblaient toutes. Il partait au centre, rentrait chez lui, allait courir, prenait une douche et se laissait aller dans son canapé, happé et sans vie, jusqu'à ce qu'il doive retourner travailler. Cela faisait une semaine que leurs lèvres s'étaient unies et quatre jours que sa conscience l'avait déserté. Ses yeux étaient désespérément vides, ne reflétaient plus rien, comme si son âme s'était envolée, ailleurs. Son corps ne cédait pourtant pas, vivant toujours insomnie sur insomnie. Bien qu'il parvenait à complètement oublier de se nourrir, il ne sentait qu'une légère fatigue physique, comme de légères courbatures.

Hélène avait tenté de l'aborder au détour d'un couloir mais elle s'était heurtée à son silence. Elle avait pourtant persisté et avait même réussi à le coincer dans leur salle commune. Encore une fois, l'absence de réaction de l'homme lui avait serré le cœur et elle l'avait regardé sortir de la pièce d'un air dépité. Il ne parlait plus, ne souriait plus. Il n'était tout simplement plus là.

Steve se laissait porter par les vagues de son quotidien et ne faisait plus attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il avait perdu face à ses pensées, bien trop nombreuses, trop dérangeantes, trop malsaines. Il n'était plus qu'un pantin sans vie, celui-là même qu'il avait décrit quelques jours avant à l'homme qui lui avait fait perdre le peu de contrôle qui lui restait. Ses problèmes identitaires étaient ressortis vainqueurs de leur bataille. Il n'était plus Captain America, il n'était pas Brett Hendrick, il n'était même plus Steve Rogers.

Il n'était plus rien.

* * *

Ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard que Steve sortit de sa léthargie comateuse. Il se sentit comme s'il émergeait d'un très long cauchemar, pour en vivre un autre, différent.

Eddy était blotti dans son giron et semblait ne jamais pouvoir s'arrêter de pleurer. Face à lui, le médecin en charge du petit garçon avait la gorge serrée, ses doigts crispés sur le dossier qu'il tenait. A sa droite, la marraine du petit sanglotait silencieusement.

« Je sais que cela est très difficile pour toi mon bonhomme, tu as fait vraiment tout ce qu'il fallait et tu as été très courageux. Malheureusement, il est parfois impossible de réparer ce qui a été cassé. Je suis désolé. »

Richard Adams déposa le dossier sur la petite table face à lui et sortit, laissant l'enfant aux soins de Steve et de sa tutrice. Ce dernier sentait le petit corps contre lui s'agiter de soubresauts interminables, les minuscules poings agrippés à son t-shirt avec la force du désespoir. Eddy ne pourrait pas remarcher. Ses jambes ne pourraient plus le porter, les liaisons nerveuses de sa moelle épinière étant finalement beaucoup trop endommagées pour pouvoir être sauvées. Le blond serrait le petit garçon dans ses bras en le berçant doucement, comme s'il s'agissait de son propre fils.

Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire que ce petit être venait de voir tous ses espoirs éclater en mille morceaux à la manière d'un verre brisé. Il pouvait sentir son désespoir s'échapper par tous les pores de sa peau et se répandre dans la pièce. Le petit garçon essayait de reprendre son souffle, de reprendre pied dans le torrent qui venait de l'emporter mais il lui semblait qu'il n'y parviendrait jamais. Les bras de Steve avaient beau le rassurer comme son père l'aurait fait, il n'arrivait pas à se calmer.

« Je suis là bonhomme, je suis là. On va trouver une solution, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Il lui parlait à l'oreille, continuant de le bercer doucement, lui prodiguant le baume dont il avait besoin pour panser la plaie qui venait de se rouvrir dans son petit cœur d'enfant.

Paola Wesson ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer, elle aussi. Elle bénissait la présence de cet homme qui savait parler à son filleul et le rassurer plus qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais.

« N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai promis, on trouvera une solution pour tes jambes. Je vais demander à Iron Man de t'aider. »

Les mots s'étaient échappés de la bouche de Steve avant qu'il ne puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit. Alors que les larmes d'Eddy continuaient de dévaler ses joues, il ne put empêcher le visage de Tony d'apparaître dans son esprit.

La réalité le rattrapait.

* * *

Steve n'avait tout simplement pas le choix : Il devait téléphoner à Stark.

Sa promesse pour le petit garçon l'obligeait à regarder les choses en face et cela faisait naître en lui une myriade d'émotions différentes. Entre la colère, la peur, l'appréhension, la résolution, la joie et l'hésitation, l'ancien militaire ne savait pas comment il allait s'en sortir sans retomber dans l'état catatonique des derniers jours. Il avait beau ne pas être prêt à admettre certains faits, il savait pourtant qu'il allait être obligé, par la force des choses, à se confronter aux démons qu'il avait désespérément essayé d'enfouir.

Il était tard, comme toujours, et il se sentait dans son propre appartement comme un condamné dans le couloir de la mort. Un immense soupir lui échappa et il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. Il avait déjà perdu, il était déjà perdu. Il n'était plus personne et la seule chose qui lui restait était cette promesse, faite à ce petit bout d'homme qui avait besoin de lui. Steve se sentait vide, mais il lui restait quelques lambeaux de fierté, survivants de la vague dévastatrice de lâcheté et de colère qui s'était écrasée sur lui.

Eddy avait confiance en lui et il se devait de respecter ça, même si cela impliquer de devoir parler à l'homme hantant son esprit. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu éventuellement penser s'il s'en était laissé l'occasion, Tony n'avait pas cherché à le contacter de quelque manière que ce soit. Pourtant, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, Steve savait que s'il avait eu un appel de l'ingénieur, il n'aurait pas répondu. D'ailleurs, il regardait son téléphone portable d'un œil particulièrement mauvais, comme si tout était de la faute de l'appareil.

Foutue technologie. Foutu portable. Foutu Stark.

Il ne savait même plus comment contrôler ses émotions, toutes exacerbées par son manque de sommeil évident. Il en aurait presque regretté de ne plus être anesthésié. Le blond finit par s'asseoir sur son canapé, smartphone dans la main. Il déverrouilla son écran et l'observa longuement, comme la première fois qu'il avait décidé de rappeler le milliardaire. Devait-il s'excuser ? Ou alors, devait-il faire comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé ? Sans se donner le temps de clairement y réfléchir, il fit apparaître le numéro de Tony, le sélectionna et porta l'appareil à son oreille.

Les tonalités semblèrent durer une éternité. Son souffle se coupa quand il sut que l'autre homme avait décroché. L'épais silence dura quelques secondes et pourtant il eut l'impression que le temps s'écoulait grain de sable par grain de sable. Ses mains étaient moites et son cœur semblait décidé à sortir de sa cage thoracique. Pourtant, ce fut lui qui abdiqua le premier.

« Tony ? »

A l'autre bout du fil, l'ingénieur grogna.

« Belle déduction, Rogers. »

Steve ignora superbement l'horrible sentiment de culpabilité qui s'infiltra dans ses veines à cet instant.

« J'ai quelque chose à te demander », dit-il de son ton le plus sûr.

Autant en finir le plus vite possible, avant qu'il ne finisse par complètement craquer. Il n'y aurait aucune fioriture cette fois-ci.

« Je te garantis rien mais dis toujours. »

La voix de Stark lui fit alors penser à une lame, s'immisçant dans ses viscères avec précision.

« Le petit dont je t'ai déjà parlé ne pourra plus marcher. Alors...

\- Alors tu viens me chercher », termina l'ingénieur avec une amertume et une déception non dissimulées.

L'ancien militaire sentait sa gorge se serrer. Ses muscles tressaillaient sans qu'il ne puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit. Il dut faire un effort surhumain pour continuer à parler comme si de rien n'était.

« Tony, je le lui ai promis. Il a besoin de toi. »

Durant quelques secondes, pendant lesquelles Steve essaya de contrôler sa respiration, le milliardaire ne pipa mot. Alors que le blond crispait ses doigts sur le tissu de son jean, Stark finit par reprendre la parole.

« Il faut que je le voie et que je voie son dossier médical. »

Un immense soulagement parcourut le corps tremblant de l'autre homme. Ses nerfs lâchaient complètement. Il rassembla ce qui lui restait de courage.

« Passe au centre dès que tu peux. Il sera encore avec nous pour un petit mois, après il rentrera définitivement chez lui », fit l'ancien militaire d'une seule traite.

C'était bientôt fini, il allait bientôt raccrocher. Il allait pouvoir souffler, respirer, sans avoir l'impression que du souffre s'infiltrait dans ses poumons.

« Je viendrai demain après-midi », répondit l'ingénieur d'une voix égale.

Le blond soupira, sa poitrine compressée.

« Merci pour lui Tony, vraiment.»

Steve allait mettre un terme à la conversation quand Tony reprit la parole, avec un ton bien différent.

« Steve, tu as pu dormir ces derniers jours ? »

Immédiatement, les tremblements dans ses jambes s'accentuèrent et la boule dans sa gorge se fit plus présente.

« A demain, on se voit au centre. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, il raccrocha et expédia le téléphone à l'autre bout de son canapé, comme brûlé à son contact. Pendant un long moment, son regard se perdit dans le vide, tout son corps alors pris de soubresauts incontrôlables. Il ne fit pas attention au texto qu'il reçut et qu'il ne lirait que plusieurs jours plus tard avant de l'effacer, ni même au fait que des larmes dévalaient ses joues silencieusement. Il resta assis tout le reste de la nuit, oscillant entre deux mondes.

Il perdait une nouvelle fois pied, savait très bien pourquoi, et ne voulait pas l'admettre.

_« C'est toi que j'ai envie d'aider. »_

* * *

La matinée passa rapidement. Steve se concentra sur tout ce qu'il pouvait pour éviter de penser au fait que d'ici quelques heures, il allait devoir affronter Tony. Pourtant, après le déjeuner, il dut se rendre à l'évidence et partit rejoindre Eddy à la fin de son atelier. Il avait, bien entendu, parlé de son projet avec l'Iron Man au docteur Adams dès qu'il avait proposé la chose au petit garçon. Il avait donc mis au courant l'équipe médicale se chargeant de l'enfant le matin-même, et tous semblaient plus ou moins ravis que l'ingénieur de renom qu'était Stark se penche sur le sujet.

Il avait cependant dû expliquer comment il le connaissait et avait dû broder sur le moment avec les idées qui lui étaient venues. Ainsi, il avait donc connu le milliardaire grâce à des amis communs, notamment Maria, et ils avaient sympathisé autour de plusieurs verres quelques mois auparavant. Décidément, l'agent Hill lui rendait bien service.

Il avait été convenu que l'ingénieur voie l'enfant dans une des salles de jeux qu'il préférait, avant qu'il n'ait un entretien avec les médecins afin de voir ce qui était possible ou non. Steve faisait de son mieux pour paraître détendu mais son cœur battait comme jamais. L'effort de contrôle qu'il devait faire sur lui-même devenait de plus en plus compliqué à gérer. Aux environs de quatorze heures, il était avec Eddy, assis face à lui. Le petit garçon gardait un air triste en toute circonstance depuis qu'il ne pouvait plus utiliser ses jambes.

« Bonhomme, est-ce que tu te souviens de notre conversation à propos d'Iron Man ? » fit Steve en regardant le petit brun dans les yeux, lui souriant doucement malgré son propre état de nervosité.

Ce dernier secoua positivement la tête et souffla.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas possible. Les super-héros ne s'occupent pas des enfants. Iron Man a d'autres choses à faire, dit-il en détournant le regard vers une des fenêtres donnant sur le parc du centre.

\- Je crois pourtant que je suis venu ici pour m'occuper d'un petit gars avec un léger problème de guibolles. »

Steve et Eddy firent volte-face au même instant et observèrent l'ingénieur refermer la porte derrière lui, accompagné du médecin.

Il portait la veste en cuir noire et la chemise carmin, ouverte d'un seul bouton, ses Ray Ban sur le nez. Les entrailles du blond semblèrent se liquéfier. Eddy, lui, le regardait comme s'il venait d'une autre planète.

« C'est toi Iron Man ?

Le seul et l'unique mon grand, fit le brun en attrapant une chaise à côté du Captain, s'y installant à califourchon. Raconte-moi un peu ce qu'il t'arrive. »

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils discutèrent ensemble, laissant Steve et le docteur en dehors de leur conversation. Le blond parvenait difficilement à se concentrer, comme si la seule présence de l'autre homme lui faisait oublier comment respirer. Il avait cependant encore assez de force morale pour lutter contre les vagues houleuses de sentiments contradictoires qui voulaient le submerger.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour toi, bonhomme. Tu peux dire merci à Brett, sans lui je ne serais pas là. »

Steve tourna la tête vers l'ingénieur. Il sombra dans les prunelles chocolat et ne put dire un mot.

* * *

Tout bien considéré, tout s'était assez bien passé. Steve avait fini sa journée et il allait enfin pouvoir souffler ailleurs que dans les environs de Stark. Les médecins et lui en étaient arrivés à des conclusions dont le blond n'avait pas compris grand-chose mais les faits étaient là : Tony pouvait aider Eddy, et plus généralement la recherche médicale en terme de motricité des accidentés et des handicapés. Ils allèrent signer plusieurs contrats après la visite au petit garçon et le docteur Adams l'avait chaudement remercié lorsqu'ils étaient partis dans les bureaux. Stark, lui, avait fait comme s'il était invisible après le regard échangé dans la salle de jeux.

Au final, ils avaient fait comme si l'autre n'existait pas et le blond se sentait encore plus perdu qu'il ne l'était en arrivant le matin même. Au fond, à quoi cela rimait-il ? Il allait passer la porte de l'entrée de service et replonger dans le magma bouillonnant de ses pensées quand il sentit qu'on lui attrapait la manche. Ses réflexes militaires prirent immédiatement le relais et il tordit le bras accroché à lui d'un mouvement souple, avant de le lâcher brusquement en voyant à qui il appartenait.

Hélène le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés, une expression effrayée animant ses traits. Il s'approcha immédiatement d'elle, la prenant presque dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé Hélène, tu vas bien ? Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? » demanda-t-il, les mains posées sur celles de la jeune femme.

Elle bégaya et secoua la tête, ses boucles brunes se balançant doucement.

« Ça va Brett, ça va. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me fasses une prise de catch mais je t'ai appelé et tu ne m'as pas répondu alors... »

Steve ferma brièvement les yeux et la coupa.

« Non ne t'excuse pas, c'est ma faute, j'étais complètement ailleurs et je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça. Je suis sincèrement désolé. »

Il affichait une mine contrite qui la fit fondre immédiatement. Elle lui adressa son plus beau sourire.

« J'accepte tes excuses... A condition que l'on prenne un café ensemble. »

Le blond ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir et accepta en souriant lui aussi. Hélène sembla rayonner et lui demanda de l'attendre quelques minutes pour qu'elle aille se changer et récupérer ses affaires dans les vestiaires. Elle partit rapidement, Steve restant dans le couloir immaculé. Il s'appuya contre un mur et soupira, les mains dans les poches. Au moins, il aurait autre chose à penser ce soir. Cependant, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fasse de faux espoirs et il ne souhaitait vraiment pas lui faire de mal.

Avec un peu de chance, ils passeraient simplement une bonne soirée entre amis autour d'un café.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard et ils purent enfin partir. En bon gentleman, l'ancien militaire lui tint la porte pour qu'elle puisse sortir la première, lui souriant gentiment. Alors qu'il allait franchir le seuil lui aussi, il tourna la tête vers le fond du couloir. Tony était là et le regardait, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

Le cœur de Steve rata un battement. Pourtant, il détourna les yeux et sortit sans regarder en arrière.

* * *

La soirée fut aussi agréable que la précédente. Hélène riait beaucoup et l'aidait à se détendre. Ils allèrent une nouvelle fois au Starbucks puis s'arrêtèrent au restaurant, où ils purent continuer de rire ensemble et d'apprendre un peu plus à se connaître. Comme il l'avait supposé, il s'agissait d'une jeune femme très intelligente et très piquante.

Steve était bien plus à l'aise que lors de leur première sortie et put, lui aussi, s'ouvrir un peu, sans pour autant s'épancher sur lui-même. Bien qu'il n'ait aucune expérience dans le genre, et il s'était déjà fait la réflexion auparavant, il savait pourtant que la brune attendait beaucoup de leur sortie. Si la première fois, il avait réussi à y échapper, il était devenu de plus en plus évident au fur et à mesure de la soirée qu'il allait devoir mettre les choses au clair dans les instants à venir.

A la fin du dîner, il se proposa pour la raccompagner chez elle, son appartement situé à plusieurs minutes du restaurant. Ils avaient ainsi pu profiter de la douceur de la nuit, tombée depuis quelques heures, tout en poursuivant leur conversation sur les raisons qui les avaient poussés à entrer dans le secteur médical. Le blond dut alors se référer au passé factice de sa couverture, tout en soulignant sa propre envie d'aider ceux qui en avaient besoin et de les protéger.

Il remarqua immédiatement le comportement de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle se mit à réduire l'espace qui les séparait. A présent, ils pouvaient presque se toucher.

Ses muscles se tendirent imperceptiblement, comme s'ils refusaient la proximité d'Hélène. Il fit comme si de rien était jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent en bas de son immeuble. Elle se mit alors face à lui, un petit sourire plein d'espoir étirant ses lèvres.

« Tu veux boire un dernier verre à la maison ? » dit-elle en se rapprochant encore un peu plus de lui.

Steve secoua la tête plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et recula lentement.

« Je suis désolé Hélène, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. J'ai passé une très bonne soirée et tu es une femme réellement charmante mais je ne peux pas accepter. »

Il avait parlé d'une voix douce, mais ne laissant place à aucune protestation. Le visage de la jeune femme se décomposa trait par trait et elle pinça les lèvres avant de soupirer.

« Je comprends oui, ne t'excuse pas. J'aurais dû me douter que ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Tu es trop parfait pour être célibataire. »

Les sourcils du blond se froncèrent immédiatement.

« Je te demande pardon? » demanda-t-il.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire triste.

« Voilà, regarde simplement ta façon de parler. Tu es bien trop prévenant et bien trop maniéré… Soit tu venais d'un autre siècle, soit tu étais trop parfait pour ne pas être seul. Et vu que la première option était proscrite... Tu es un homme formidable, tu sais, et il doit l'être aussi. Enfin, excuse-moi, maintenant je vais aller me noyer sous la douche. Passe une bonne fin de soirée, Brett. On se voit lundi. »

Hélène se tourna pour composer le code de sa porte mais Steve ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Il saisit son bras et la fit se retourner avec douceur. Son regard s'ancra alors dans le sien. Il ignora la petite voix dans sa tête disant que ses yeux n'étaient pas aussi beaux que ceux de Tony.

« Hélène, je ne suis pas en couple, encore moins avec un homme, vraiment, c'est juste que... »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, entourant sa nuque de ses bras. Il resta coi les premières secondes avant de se détacher d'elle, rompant le baiser. Rouvrant les yeux, la brune afficha une mine qui en disait plus que n'importe quelles paroles.

« Passe un bon week-end, Brett. »

Rapidement, elle se détourna de lui, ouvrit sa porte et s'engouffra dans la noirceur du bâtiment sans regarder en arrière. Il resta planté devant la porte de l'immeuble pendant encore quelques minutes, avant de finalement reculer et prendre la direction de son propre appartement.

Steve se sentait vide. Il n'y avait tout simplement aucun mot pour décrire l'état dans lequel il venait de sombrer. Pendant les petites secondes qu'avait duré ce baiser, il n'avait pas pensé à Hélène, ni à la courbe de ses lèvres épousant les siennes, ni même à son corps, alors pressé contre le sien. Il n'avait eu que le souvenir de la pulpe des lèvres de Tony, du parfum de Tony, du corps de Tony.

Simplement Tony. Encore et toujours Tony.

Il fit le trajet dans un état de transe, semblable à celle qu'il avait connue quelques jours plus tôt, perdu dans un monde loin de la réalité. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans son hall, face à sa porte, qu'il se demanda comment il avait bien pu arriver sans s'en apercevoir. Il baissa machinalement la tête et chercha ses clés dans la poche de son blouson, quand son regard fut attiré par une petite boîte posée à ses pieds.

Fronçant les sourcils, il hésita quelques secondes à la prendre en main, avant de finalement la saisir et de voir qu'elle portait son nom. Rapidement, il ouvrit et entra chez lui, posant ses clés sur le petit meuble à l'entrée. Steve s'installa sur son canapé sans prendre la peine d'enlever sa veste, absorbé par l'objet entre ses doigts. Il avait bien une idée de qui cela pouvait provenir mais il ne savait pas s'il devait l'ouvrir ou non.

_« Tu n'es qu'un lâche, Rogers »,_ souffla la petite voix perfide de sa conscience qui aimait tant le tourmenter.

Il secoua la tête et ouvrit la chose sans effort. Il découvrit alors une petite fiole contenant un liquide incolore et une feuille de papier pliée, glissée en dessous. Fronçant les sourcils, il examina le petit contenant d'un œil critique, avant de le poser sur la table basse et de prendre la feuille dans ses mains. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, ni même à quoi il s'attendait.

Un long soupir résonna dans le silence de la pièce. Il finit par lentement déplier le mot, révélant une petite écriture serrée.

_« Appelle-moi si tu veux la posologie.»_

* * *

Steve ne l'avait évidemment pas appelé ce soir-là, ni même les soirs suivants. Il avait rangé cet élément dans un coin de sa tête et mis la boîte là où il ne serait pas tenté de la regarder. Les jours étaient passés, similaires aux précédents, rythmés par ses insomnies. Pourtant, il ressentait maintenant de nombreux signes de fatigue physique. Le tiraillement de ses muscles devenait de plus en plus présent, sans pour autant le faire souffrir.

Alors, il continuait de courir et de ne pas dormir.

Au centre, il écoutait d'une oreille assez distraite les avancées de Stark, qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis le premier jour. Tous parlaient de lui, excités et impatients de voir ce que l'ingénieur pouvait créer pour aider la médecine. Aussi, tous essayaient de lui parler de lui, mais il coupait toujours court à la conversation et s'en allait s'occuper d'une personne ou d'une autre.

Quant à Hélène... Elle lui adressait quelques sourires mais ne l'interpellait plus pour qu'ils discutent au détour d'un couloir.

Le blond aimait se cacher derrière ses œillères et ne cherchait pas à approfondir les paroles de la jeune femme à son propos. Steve Rogers, comme Brett Hendrick, aimait les femmes et il n'y avait pas à réfléchir à la question. Que la brune soit persuadée du contraire et du fait qu'il ne soit pas seul le gênait un peu, mais il ne voulait surtout pas à y penser plus que ça...

Enfin, il se voilait la face.

Il ne voyait pas comment s'y retrouver en tant que personne, dans ce monde où rien de ce qu'il avait connu n'avait subsisté. Être homosexuel n'était plus un tabou, peu importait le milieu social, et cela ne gênait plus que quelques irréductibles idiots. Bien entendu, il n'avait lui-même rien contre ces gens et, tout comme lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il n'existait plus de ségrégation raciale, il était heureux qu'il existe une certaine égalité qu'il n'avait pas connu à son époque.

Steve était assis sur la pelouse d'un parc, face au pont de Brooklyn. Les lumières du crépuscule jouaient sur les reflets de l'East River. Dans quelques jours, Stark annoncerait qu'il avait terminé le prototype qui permettrait à Eddy de remarcher, ajoutant à son palmarès une autre belle action. Il était d'ailleurs prévu qu'il annonce ses progrès lors d'une conférence de presse, dont la date restait encore à déterminer, selon les résultats.

Le directeur et le docteur Adams avaient personnellement remercié l'ancien militaire d'avoir réussi à ramener un mécène aussi riche et talentueux que l'était Tony. Là aussi, Steve avait balbutié quelques mots avant de trouver un prétexte pour ne pas parler de lui. Il fuyait tout ce qui, de près ou de loin, lui faisait penser à cet homme. Il ne voulait certainement pas admettre que la présence dans sa vie avait été comme un salut, une lueur salvatrice dans son monde d'ombres, ni même qu'il lui manquait.

Surtout pas qu'il lui manquait.

* * *

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de jeux ce jour-là, Steve ne s'était pas préparé à trouver Tony, agenouillé devant Eddy dans son fauteuil roulant, lui expliquant vraisemblablement quelque chose. Près de la fenêtre, le docteur et la marraine d'Eddy discutaient. Il eut l'impression qu'une pierre venait de lui tomber dans l'estomac quand l'ingénieur tourna la tête vers lui, insondable. Le petit garçon, lui, semblait ravi de le voir.

« Brett ! Brett ! Tony a fini ! Il a fini de me fabriquer mon médicament ! » fit-il en lui adressant le plus grand des sourires.

Immédiatement, il fut près de l'enfant et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant comme si c'était son propre fils.

« C'est vraiment génial, bonhomme ! Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit qu'il trouverait une solution. »

Sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, son regard croisa celui de Tony, son cœur s'emballant, sa respiration devenant laborieuse. Le brun soutint son regard, une expression fermée sur le visage, indéchiffrable. Ce fut le médecin qui rompit leur contact visuel, tapant dans ses mains en se tournant vers eux.

« Madame Wesson nous a donné son accord pour que l'on opère Eddy. Nous allons programmer ça le plus vite possible, puisque monsieur Stark nous a fourni directement les appareils afin que l'on puisse agir rapidement. Mon grand, nous allons essayer de faire en sorte que tu puisses remarcher, mais attention, il y a quand même un risque que ça ne fonctionne pas comme tu l'espères », dit-il en s'adressant à Eddy, la mine sérieuse.

Ce dernier secoua la tête, comme si ce que disait le docteur ne l'intéressait pas.

« Tony vient de tout m'expliquer, j'ai tout compris. »

L'ingénieur sourit au petit garçon et se releva souplement, son regard toujours fixé sur Steve.

« Je vais y aller, mais promis je serai là quand tu te réveilleras de ton opération, bonhomme. »

Il se tourna vers le médecin, bien plus avenant qu'une seconde auparavant.

Un pincement se fit sentir dans la poitrine du blond.

« Richard, communiquez-moi toutes les infos dès que vous les aurez, je tiens à y assister. »

Il parla d'une voix ferme et sûre, celle qu'il devait certainement prendre lorsqu'il s'adressait aux dirigeants de son entreprise. Tony ébouriffa les cheveux de l'enfant et sortit de la pièce sans plus regarder en arrière.

Steve fut alors confronté de plein fouet à la réalité, celle qu'il avait tant essayé de fuir mais qu'il avait compris depuis bien longtemps.

Il était irrémédiablement et immanquablement attiré par Tony Stark.

* * *

Ses poings heurtaient violemment le sac de frappe, s'enfonçant dans le cuir avec rapidité et précision, le bruit du choc résonnant dans la pièce. Il soufflait à chaque coup, expirant sa colère.

Steve s'acharnait sur l'objet depuis plusieurs minutes avec une rage qu'il avait du mal à contenir. Il était presque quatre heures du matin et il avait passé la nuit à malmener son corps dans son intégralité. Une fois encore, il se battait contre lui-même. Le blond n'arrivait tout simplement pas à évacuer tout ce qu'il ressentait, à cause de sa dernière rencontre avec Tony.

Lorsque le cuir craqua, il recula et épongea son front, la sueur roulant sur son visage. Depuis le premier appel nocturne de l'ingénieur, il ne comptait plus les moments comme celui-ci, où il n'avait plus aucune emprise sur ses propres émotions. Mais, pourtant, il continuait de se débattre, ne voulant surtout pas regarder les choses telles qu'elles étaient. Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur un banc non-loin, les épaules affaissées. La confusion lui brouillait l'esprit. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas bien, que ce soit psychologiquement ou physiquement.

Il ne pouvait plus. Comment savoir qui il était, sans arriver à assumer ce qu'il ressentait ? Steve devait s'accepter pour pouvoir avancer. Et il le savait, cela passerait par Tony Stark.

Tony _putain de_ Stark.

Il se releva avec souplesse, attrapa sa serviette et la posa sur son épaule, tournant le dos au sac fissuré de part et d'autre. En partant, il laissa une poignée de billets dans la boîte aux lettres de la salle de sport.

Le trajet jusqu'à chez lui fut court. Une fois arrivé, il se dépêcha de prendre une douche et de s'installer dans son lit, seulement vêtu de son boxer. Il fallait qu'il l'appelle, qu'il s'excuse, qu'ils s'expliquent.

Le portable à la main, il composa le numéro de tête.

Son cœur s'emballa dès qu'il entendit les tonalités. Au bout de la troisième, l'autre décrocha.

« Rogers ? »

Steve savait que ce ne serait pas facile. Il déglutit et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Tony. Je suis désolé de t'appeler encore en pleine nuit, mais... Je crois qu'il faut qu'on discute. Mon comportement de ces dernières semaines a été inacceptable. Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir été aussi bête et de t'avoir frappé. Je n'aurais pas dû... Enfin, excuse-moi, je suis vraiment désolé. »

Il avait tout dit d'une seule traite, sans prendre le temps de se laisser respirer. Les muscles de ses cuisses se contractaient sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler.

Un grognement lui répondit.

« Écoute, je suis pas seul. Fallait te réveiller avant. A plus. »

Il raccrocha.

Le cœur de Steve éclata en morceaux.

* * *

L'opération d'Eddy eut lieu la semaine suivante. Le petit garçon avait tenu à ce que Steve l'accompagne aussi. Ce dernier avait alors pris sa journée, faisant fi de ses états d'âme, une fois encore, pour lui. A l'hôpital, alors que l'enfant était parti avec les médecins pour de nombreuses heures d'opération, l'ancien militaire était resté avec Paola et son compagnon. La journée avait été longue et terriblement stressante. Ce ne fut que le soir venu, alors que la nuit était tombée, que les chirurgiens vinrent les trouver pour annoncer la réussite de l'opération. Le petit était en salle de réveil à l'instant où ils discutaient.

L'émotion les submergea. Les médecins soulignèrent la générosité et l'ingéniosité de Stark. Si ce qu'il avait créé remplissait son office, les paraplégiques et tétraplégiques voyaient leurs chances de revivre normalement multipliée par plusieurs dizaines. Il s'agissait d'un pas de géant pour le progrès médical.

Dans tous les cas, ils seraient fixés plusieurs jours plus tard, lorsqu'Eddy se serait remis de la chirurgie et que son corps semblerait accepter ce nouveau composant. A ce moment-là, Stark apparut et arriva vers eux. Il discuta un peu avec Paola avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de votre armure pour être un héros. »

Ce fut comme s'il se prenait une gifle. Son regard croisa celui du super-soldat, avant de rendre son étreinte à la femme dans ses bras, fermant les yeux.

Steve se sentait incroyablement blessé, pour ne pas dire dévasté, depuis qu'il l'avait eu au téléphone. Mais, à l'instant où il avait pu voir les orbes chocolat, il n'avait ressenti qu'une colère sourde envers l'ingénieur, une colère qui avait parcouru son corps comme un frisson. Il parlerait avec Stark. Il ne pouvait décemment pas accepter d'être jeté comme un vieux mouchoir usagé, pas après avoir enduré des jours de souffrance psychologique, à se demander le pourquoi du comment.

Non, Steve ne s'était pas fait du mal pour rien, n'avait pas accepté pour finalement baisser les bras. Lorsqu'il eut fini de discuter et se retourna pour partir, le blond s'excusa auprès des médecins et de la famille d'Eddy avant de s'élancer derrière lui, déjà hors de vue. En quelques enjambées, il était face à l'ascenseur, les portes commençant à se fermer. D'un coup d'épaule, il força l'appareil sous l'expression médusée de Stark, seul dans la cabine. Les portes se refermèrent immédiatement après.

Steve se tourna vers le brun, qui l'observait comme on observe un fou.

« Tony, il faut vraiment qu'on discute », fit l'ancien militaire en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Le milliardaire fronça les sourcils, son visage se fermant complètement.

« J'ai rien à te dire Rogers. Tu arrives après la guerre cette fois. »

Son ton était froid et dur. Rien à voir avec celui qu'il utilisait avant... Avant qu'il ne le frappe.

Une rage sans nom jaillit en Steve comme la lave d'un volcan entrant en éruption. Il plaqua ses mains de part et d'autre de la tête de Tony avec une telle force que l'appareil s'immobilisa, faisant trembler les murs de métal. L'atmosphère était lourde entre les deux hommes. Ils partageaient presque le même air. Leurs yeux semblaient liés et l'ingénieur ne montrait aucun signe de surprise. Au contraire, un rictus tordait sa bouche tandis qu'un de ses sourcils se haussait de façon sardonique. Steve l'ignora.

« Tu ne peux pas dire ça, on ne peut pas rester comme ça ! » souffla-t-il, sentant son rythme cardiaque arriver à son maximum.

Le regard brun devint cynique.

« Voilà que tu redeviens violent... Qui aurait cru que le petit gendre parfait de l'Amérique soit de ceux qui s'expriment avec leurs poings plutôt qu'avec leur langue ? »

Ces mots donnèrent l'impression à l'ancien militaire de plonger dans un bain de glace. Steve recula doucement, les yeux baissés, à la manière d'un animal blessé.

« Je ne suis pas le petit gendre parfait de l'Amérique. Toi, en revanche, tu es bien le connard prétentieux que tous dépeignent, même si je mérite ta colère et que je n'aurais jamais dû lever la main sur toi. Je voulais vraiment qu'on discute, que tu me laisses une chance de m'expliquer. »

A ce moment-là, l'appareil s'ébranla à nouveau et quelques instants plus tard, les portes s'ouvraient sur le rez-de-chaussée. Tony s'avança, ne regardant plus Steve.

Ce dernier ne sut pas qu'une boule grossissait dans la gorge de l'ingénieur.

« On s'est tout dit il y a quelques temps, lorsque je ne pensais pas à toi en ayant mal au cœur. »

* * *

Eddy remarcha. Ce fut un des plus beaux jours que Steve ait pu vivre depuis très longtemps. Il s'était attaché au gosse plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Aussi, lorsque presque un mois après sa chirurgie, l'enfant refit ses premiers pas en agrippant les barres de soutien métalliques, il sentit les larmes embuer ses yeux. Ce n'était que quelques centimètres mais les faits étaient là. Il remarcherait grâce à l'implant qu'avait développé Tony pour lier les deux parties de sa moelle épinière brisée.

Les médias s'emparèrent de l'affaire et une déferlante de journalistes envahit l'entrée du centre pendant plusieurs jours. Ainsi, la conférence de presse aurait lieu dans peu de temps et Stark pourrait annoncer sa réussite au monde entier. Steve y était bien entendu invité en tant que personnel du centre, ainsi qu'au gala suivant la conférence. A vrai dire, il n'avait aucune envie d'y mettre les pieds pour plusieurs raisons.

La première, la plus évidente, était Tony lui-même.

Il ne savait plus quoi penser, plus quoi faire, en ce qui concernait l'ingénieur.

Beaucoup de choses le rendaient encore plus confus qu'il ne l'était déjà, et dieu seul savait qu'il l'était énormément. Le fait qu'il ait aidé le petit garçon à sa demande le rendait un peu perplexe mais ne l'étonnait pas outre-mesure. Après tout, il n'était pas tout à fait le salaud qu'il lui avait dit être. Cependant, en plus de cela, il avait tout de même continué d'essayer d'aider Steve, même après que celui-ci lui ait démonté la mâchoire. Enfin, la chose la plus troublante était ses derniers mots.

_« On s'est tout dit il y a quelques temps, lorsque je ne pensais pas à toi en ayant mal au cœur. »_

Il n'y avait là aucune ambiguïté. Steve lui avait clairement fait du mal en l'ignorant, certainement même plus qu'en le heurtant physiquement. Bien qu'il ne se sente toujours pas prêt à assumer tout ce qu'il pensait, il détestait savoir qu'il l'avait blessé par son silence et son attitude bornée. Il avait envie de se rattraper et ne savait absolument pas comment.

Le second problème était tout aussi compliqué. Il ne savait pas s'il devait y aller parce qu'il voulait tout simplement ne pas être reconnu. Cela engendrerait trop de questions, les gens se sentiraient lésés et l'ancien militaire aurait beaucoup de mal à assumer le fait qu'il s'était caché pendant des mois à la vue de tous.

Pourtant, il avait envie d'assister à cet événement qu'il savait très important et qui, en partie, était le fruit de son initiative. Il soupira, affalé dans son canapé, les yeux perdus dans le blanc de son plafond. Il était épuisé. Un petit tintement lui fit froncer les sourcils. Steve se releva un peu et avisa son cellulaire. L'appareil était allumé.

Intrigué, et le cœur battant déjà plus fort, il sortit de sa léthargie pour aller l'attraper. Il eut l'impression que ses entrailles avaient fait un looping.

Un texto. Un texto de Tony.

C'était tout simplement inespéré, insensé. Plus fébrile qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais, il ouvrit le message.

_« Si le fossile que tu es arrive à lire un texto, sache que je t'emmènerai avec moi après la soirée. C'est non-négociable. »_

Plusieurs sentiments envahirent le blond et il décida d'écouter son instinct. Se réinstallant sur son canapé, il fit de son mieux pour taper sa réponse rapidement. Peut-être qu'il dépasserait les bornes. Il tenta le tout pour le tout.

_« Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir d'un enfant braillard et capricieux. »_

Il se souvint alors de l'horrible sentiment de jalousie qui l'avait pris lors de leur dernier échange téléphonique.

_« Tu devrais emmener la personne avec qui tu étais l'autre jour. »_

Un nouveau tintement ne tarda pas à retentir.

_« J'étais seul, l'autre jour. Je voulais t'emmerder.»_

Puis un autre.

_« Je te montrerais bien que je suis un adulte normalement constitué si tu n'allais pas me maltraiter avant de m'émasculer. »_

Il se détendit enfin.

_« Je ne rentrerai pas dans votre petit jeu Stark. »_

_« Mh, sentiment de déjà vu... Steve ? »_

_« Tony ? »_

_« Je suis désolé. Pour tout. »_

_« Moi aussi. »_

_« On fait la paix et on va jouer au gendarme et au voleur ? »_

_« Seulement si tu fais le voleur. »_

_« Comme par hasard... »_

Steve respirait mieux, maintenant.

* * *

Il était face à son miroir, habillé d'un costume trois pièces qu'il avait acheté la veille, pour l'occasion. Noir, bien coupé, il lui allait très bien et le vendeur le lui avait d'ailleurs assuré. Pourtant, quelque chose le gênait énormément. Il avait laissé pousser son collier de barbe encore plus qu'habituellement et il avait l'impression de ne ressembler à rien.

Sa main passa sur sa joue et il grimaça. Sa seule envie était de prendre son rasoir et de tout enlever. Steve n'était pas un homme superficiel, se souciant de son apparence outre-mesure. Il avait simplement du mal à ne pas se reconnaître du tout en se regardant dans cette glace.

Il devrait pourtant s'y faire. Faisant comme s'il ne s'était pas vu, il sortit de sa salle de bain et mit ses chaussures cirées, achetées dans le même magasin que le reste. Il avait eu envie de neuf, comme cela lui arrivait rarement.

La perspective de se retrouver avec Tony après l'événement le tendait, et ça avant même qu'il soit entré dans le taxi l'attendant devant chez lui. En plus de cela, quelque chose lui remuait l'estomac de façon anormale. Il décida de ne pas y faire attention.

La conférence de presse et le gala avaient été organisés dans un hôtel luxueux au centre de Manhattan. De nombreux photographes attendaient sur le parvis, à l'affût, voulant mitrailler chaque personne invitée. Immédiatement, Steve eut l'envie de rentrer chez lui et de ne pas affronter l'armée pouvant le démasquer. Néanmoins, il respira un bon coup, paya le taxi et sortit rapidement, sans pour autant paraître suspect.

Alors que les flashs l'aveuglaient, il se félicita mentalement de ressembler à un bûcheron canadien endimanché et non pas à lui-même. Il montra son invitation au vigile et put pénétrer dans le hall somptueux, où d'autres journalistes prenaient place. L'ancien militaire se dit alors que c'était décidément une des idées les plus idiotes qu'il ait jamais pu avoir. A sa droite, un autre homme semblait aussi perdu qu'il l'était, regardant partout autour de lui. Son malaise grandissait.

Il aperçut alors le docteur Adams et décida d'aller dans sa direction, heureux d'enfin voir un visage familier. Cependant, des vibrations dans sa poche lui firent prendre son portable et s'arrêter.

_« Happy va venir te chercher. Je voudrais te voir avant de commencer. »_

Au même moment, il vit à sa gauche un homme se diriger vers lui d'un pas décidé avant de lui faire signe.

« Monsieur Stark vous attend en haut. Il a l'air... Impatient. »

Steve décida de ne pas répondre et le suivit sans poser de question. La confrontation arriverait donc plus tôt que ce qu'il pensait.

Deux minutes plus tard, il était devant la porte de la chambre de l'ingénieur et ses mains étaient devenues moites. Le garde du corps toqua, ouvrit sans attendre de réponse et referma la porte derrière lui.

La pièce était indécemment immense, décorée d'un savant mélange de rouge, de gris et de cuir. Le super-soldat faisait tout pour rester stoïque, même lorsqu'il aperçut le milliardaire face à la baie vitrée du fond de la pièce. Il avait une vue imprenable sur le ciel crépusculaire de cette journée de fin d'été.

Tony se retourna. Il portait un costume noir lui aussi, accordé à une chemise d'un bleu de glace et une cravate sombre. Ils se dévisagèrent pendant un petit moment avant que l'ingénieur ne s'avance, un sourcil levé et un scotch à la main.

« Tu as pris dix ans d'un coup avec cette coupe de barbe Cap, autant te dire que tu fais pas tout jeune. »

Steve secoua la tête en souriant doucement.

« Je sais bien. Je déteste franchement mais je n'ai pas le choix si je ne veux pas que tout le monde hurle en me voyant. »

Le brun prit un air supérieur et posa son verre sur une table en acajou.

« Non, ça c'est quand on me voit moi. »

Le blond se détendit un peu avant de soupirer. Il voulait rapidement en venir au fait. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il se torturait l'esprit pour accepter de faire des simagrées.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu fait monter Tony ? Je croyais que nous devions nous retrouver après, enfin c'est ce que tu... »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase.

Les lèvres de l'ingénieur étaient posées sur les siennes. Il eut l'impression que tout son corps s'était éteint d'un coup, avant que son cœur n'explose, que sa chair n'exulte. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de l'autre homme et lui rendit son baiser. Leurs bouches se caressèrent doucement pendant un instant qui dura à la fois une seconde et mille ans. Steve se souvenait avec une précision terrifiante de la pulpe des lèvres du brun, de leur goût, de leur courbe. Il eut l'impression d'enfin se sentir vivant.

Pourtant, il rompit le baiser et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Tony, cachant la rougeur de ses joues. Ce dernier enserrait sa nuque de ses deux bras, la tête posée sur son épaule.

« Tony... Je ne suis pas prêt pour ça. Je ne sais pas où j'en suis, je ne sais plus qui je suis... »

Il sentit le corps de l'autre homme s'appuyer un peu plus sur le sien.

« Je sais Cap, je sais... Bienvenue au club. »

Il posa son front sur celui de Steve, les yeux clos. Ils respiraient le même air.

« Écoute. Je sais que j'ai été un connard la dernière fois. Tu as aussi été un connard. Nous sommes deux gros handicapés sentimentaux et... Steve, on efface tout et on recommence. Cette histoire me rend encore plus fou que je ne le suis déjà. Je sais pas ce qui se passe entre nous, mais c'est là, et même si je te demande pas d'accepter ce truc, je voudrais juste qu'on puisse se voir. »

Le blond se dégagea lentement de leur étreinte maladroite et le regarda, plongeant dans le regard qui l'avait tant troublé. Il y avait déjà tellement réfléchi, il avait déjà tellement retourné le problème dans tous les sens, il avait déjà tant souffert qu'il n'allait pas faire marche arrière.

« Je n'ai pas dormi depuis tant de jours que j'ai arrêté de les compter. Je devenais fou, tu me rendais fou alors même que nous ne nous parlions plus. Je me suis enfermé... Parce que je sais que je ne peux pas assumer ce qui se passe entre toi et moi. Mais je sais que j'ai du mal à vivre sans. »

Il s'arrêta. Pour reprendre sa respiration, pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Tout allait trop vite.

« Tony, laisse-moi du temps. J'en peux plus de me prendre la tête, je suis vraiment usé, alors s'il te plaît, attends un peu. »

Ils ne se quittaient pas du regard. Un bruit derrière la porte les fit alors se tourner vers elle.

« Monsieur Stark, vous êtes là ? Vous commencez dans cinq minutes ! » fit une voix féminine.

Steve secoua la tête.

« On en discutera plus tard. Maintenant, il faut que tu présentes ton nouveau bébé », dit-il en souriant gentiment à l'ingénieur.

Ce dernier lui rendit son sourire et prit l'air de canaille qui lui était habituel.

« T'inquiète pas Cap, je te kidnapperai après tout ça.

\- Tu kidnappes des grabataires maintenant ? » demanda le super soldat en levant un sourcil narquois.

Ils souriaient.

* * *

Il y eut le trajet jusqu'à la salle de conférence, où leurs mains s'effleurèrent, parfois, sans le vouloir, sans l'assumer.

Il y eut les journalistes, posant leurs questions, s'agglutinant autour d'eux, à leur arrivée.

Il y eut les flashs aveuglants des appareils photos hors de prix.

Il y eut le sourire de Tony, le rire de Tony, qui montait sur l'estrade.

Il y eut le pressentiment de Steve, grandissant, enflant, étouffant.

Il y eut d'autres flashs, d'autres questions, d'autres rires.

Il y eut le bruit d'une arme que l'on charge.

Il y eut Steve, écartant les journalistes, sautant devant Tony.

Il y eut les coups de feu.

Il y eut les hurlements, l'agitation, la foule.

Il y eut le sang, dans sa bouche.

Il y eut Steve, tombant dans les bras de Tony.

Il y eut le regard de Tony, les cris de Tony.

Puis, il n'y eut plus rien.

* * *

Un bip régulier lui vrillait les tympans. Steve ouvrit les yeux pour immédiatement les refermer, assailli par un mal de crâne terrible. Quelqu'un bougea à sa droite, un tissu tomba à terre. Il fit un effort surhumain pour rouvrir ses paupières. Une douce petite lumière était diffusée dans la chambre. Alors que l'odeur caractéristique des antiseptiques s'insinuait dans ses narines, il comprit qu'il était à l'hôpital.

Doucement, il tourna la tête vers l'endroit où il avait cru entendre du bruit et tomba nez à nez avec Tony. Tony, qui le regardait comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait vraiment. Il voulut parler mais ne réussit qu'à s'étouffer, sa gorge horriblement sèche et irritée. L'ingénieur se leva d'un bond et lui servit un verre d'eau qu'il l'aida à boire, gorgée après gorgée. Il ne pouvait pas se lever. De nombreux fils et tuyaux le reliaient à des machines qui affichaient son rythme cardiaque et tout un tas d'autres données.

Le brun l'aida à reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller derrière lui. Il prit place au bord de son lit et l'observa sans un mot pendant de longues minutes. Steve essaya de parler une nouvelle fois mais sa gorge et sa poitrine lui faisaient mal, ne laissant échapper qu'un sifflement aigu. Tony secoua la tête et se mit à regarder la porte.

« Je suis désolé Steve, je crois que j'ai fait une connerie. Tu me diras, ça change pas de d'habitude mais... Cap, l'Amérique entière sait que tu n'es pas mort. »

L'ancien militaire s'étouffa pour de bon avant d'essayer de se relever, faisant fi de la brûlure lancinante dans son corps. Il fut stoppé par les deux mains de l'ingénieur, le remettant sur le lit avec une douceur étrange. Son rythme cardiaque s'emballait, ses poumons le brûlaient.

« Calme-toi, sinon je vais me faire virer et toi tu vas devoir supporter les tests des infirmières de nuit. »

Le blond souffla et serra les dents. Une main de feu lui enserrait le système respiratoire. Il essaya de l'ignorer au prix d'un effort surhumain.

Tony se replaça à ses côtés, lissant distraitement les draps de sa main droite, les yeux rivés sur le tissu.

« J'ai pas fait exprès de leur dire tu sais. Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix... Tu m'as pas donné le choix. »

Steve fronça les sourcils, accentuant alors son mal de tête. Que faisait-il là bon sang ?

Un mouvement plus vif lui fit baisser les yeux vers les doigts du milliardaire. Il tremblait.

« Qu'est ce qui t'a pris, putain ? Tu avais des envies suicidaires ? Tu es le seul qui ait compris ce qui se passait et quoi ? Tu sautes pour te mettre entre les balles et moi... »

Sa voix était basse, rauque. Comme ses mains, elle tremblait. La douleur dans le dos du blond lui parut plus claire, plus nette. Il se souvint.

Il se souvint avoir eu cet horrible pressentiment, d'avoir entendu le bruit si caractéristique d'un pistolet que l'on arme, de s'être jeté sur l'estrade devant Tony.

Il se souvint de l'impact de la balle. Il se souvint de la douleur entraînée par son omoplate explosant.

Il se souvint de la douleur dans sa poitrine au deuxième coup. Il se souvint du sang montant de sa gorge, inondant sa bouche.

Il se souvint des yeux de Tony.

Alors qu'il allait faire une nouvelle tentative de parole, un corps se collait avec précaution contre le sien. Tony pleurait.

« Putain de merde Steve, t'as failli y passer... T'étais à un demi-centimètre de la mort, dans mes bras, devant trois cent putain de personnes... Il faut vraiment faire soigner ton complexe du super héros… Tu pouvais pas faire plus cliché... »

Steve sentait les larmes de l'ingénieur glisser sur sa peau. Il passa sa main autour de son cou et soupira. Il était fatigué. Il avait mal. Mais Tony allait bien et c'est tout ce qui comptait, à présent.

* * *

En tout, Steve resta plusieurs semaines à l'hôpital, soigné et choyé par les médecins comme les infirmières. Son omoplate droite avait explosé à l'impact de la balle, des fragments d'os s'éparpillant dans tout son thorax avant que la seconde balle ne frôle sa paroi pulmonaire de façon quasi-mortelle.

Il avait dû être opéré en urgence et la chirurgie avait duré plusieurs heures où il avait joué le funambule entre la vie et la mort. Ensuite, il était resté dans le coma quelques jours, le temps pour son corps de reprendre des fonctions à peu près normales.

Le tapage médiatique avait très vite été endigué par Tony et une bonne armée d'avocats, mais tous savaient dorénavant que Captain America était non seulement bien vivant, mais qu'il avait sauvé la vie de l'Iron Man.

Quant au tireur, il avait agi de façon désespérée après que sa femme et son fils soient décédés d'un accident de voiture. Le fait que l'ingénieur ait mis au point un système pour aider les personnes étant sorties vivantes de ce type d'horreurs lui avait fait totalement perdre le peu de raison qui lui restait.

Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées, mais le milliardaire faisait tout pour le ménager. Il voulait faire en sorte qu'il ait une vie normale à sa sortie. Enfin, dans la mesure du possible lorsqu'on était le héros de toute une nation.

Protégé par les murs de l'hôpital, Steve ne se préoccupait pas, ou peu, de ce léger problème. Il arrivait à dormir, il voyait Tony tous les jours et c'est tout ce qui lui importait. Parfois, il avait la visite de quelques personnes du centre, qui occultaient le fait qu'ils aient Captain America face à eux. Il était Brett et c'était tout.

L'avant-dernier jour de son séjour, vers seize heures, alors qu'il discutait avec Tony assis sur son lit, on toqua à la porte.

L'ingénieur adorait draguer les infirmières et les faire devenir cramoisies. Aussi, il alla ouvrir avec l'intention de faire son numéro de charme mais son visage se ferma lorsqu'il vit qui voulait entrer. Steve fronça les sourcils.

Sans mot dire, Tony s'effaça et laissa Hélène pénétrer dans la pièce, une boîte de pâtisseries dans la main. Elle s'avança vers le blond en lui souriant, penaude.

« J'espère que je ne dérange pas. Je voulais juste te porter ça, puisque je sais que tu les adores. Et... »

La jeune femme se tourna vers le milliardaire, qui gardait les bras croisés au fond de la chambre, avant de revenir sur Steve.

« Je voulais te dire que je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai pu te dire l'autre fois. Avec les événements... J'ai compris beaucoup de choses. Mais apparemment, je ne me suis pas trompée sur l'essentiel. »

Elle jeta un œil rapide au brun avant de hausser les épaules et de sourire.

« Je pourrais dire que j'ai volé un baiser à Captain America à mes copines ! »

Ils rirent ensemble, puis discutèrent un peu avant qu'elle ne s'en aille, non sans avoir déposé un baiser sur sa joue. Lorsqu'elle eut fermé la porte derrière elle, Tony haussa un sourcil, regardant le super-soldat, qui fronça les siens.

« Alors comme ça, vous vous êtes embrassés ? »

Steve roula des yeux et se mit à pouffer.

* * *

Le jour de sa sortie était arrivé. Il était redevenu autonome et ne gardait quasiment plus aucune trace de l'accident, pas même une cicatrice, et son système respiratoire était en bien meilleur état. Même s'il doutait pouvoir courir à la même cadence la première fois, Steve avait hâte de se remettre au sport.

Une nouvelle vie l'attendait, dehors. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu en arrière, presque une année auparavant. Tant de choses s'étaient passées, depuis. Il avait une chance de recommencer à zéro, d'enfin être lui-même sans se cacher dans la peau d'un homme qu'il n'était pas. Il pourrait enfin être Steven Rogers.

Il était dans la salle de bain et se regardait dans le miroir. Dans la trousse de toilette que Tony lui avait porté, un rasoir et de la mousse à raser semblaient l'attendre. Il prit son temps, fit les choses bien. Les lames de rasoir passèrent sur sa peau une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Dans le lavabo rempli d'eau, les traces de Brett Hendrick disparaissaient petit à petit.

Il posa le rasoir sur la faïence immaculée. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il se reconnut enfin.

Tony vint le chercher plus tard dans la journée. Il ne fit aucun commentaire mais ses yeux en disaient long. Alors que le milliardaire prenait le dernier sac du blond, il lui fit signe d'attendre. Ce dernier le regarda partir hors de la chambre avec un air étonné. Puis, il entendit des bruits venant du couloir. Il sortit.

Eddy arrivait vers lui, aidé par une paire de béquilles. Au fond du couloir, Paola lui fit un signe de la main.

Un sourire immense fendit le visage de Steve. Il s'avança et enlaça le petit garçon.

Il était bien.

* * *

La vie reprit son cours. Steve mit du temps à se retrouver mais il était apaisé. Tony avait fait un travail colossal et personne ne vint lui demander quoique ce soit. Il dormait, rêvait de nouveau.

Tous les jours, il voyait l'ingénieur.

Bientôt, tout ne fut plus qu'une évidence.

Ils s'embrassèrent pour la première fois depuis l'accident sur la terrasse de la Tour Stark, alors que les premiers flocons de neige tombaient sur New-York.

Ils firent l'amour pour la première fois dans la chambre Tony, à la seule lumière de l'aube de ce mois de décembre.

Ils s'engueulèrent pour la première fois le jour même.

Ils ne se quittèrent plus.

Emmitouflé dans son manteau et son écharpe, Steve porta son dernier carton d'affaires à la Tour Stark un froid jour de janvier.

Il s'acceptait, tel qu'il était. Il aimait Tony et ne pensait plus au reste.

* * *

La journée avait été riche en événements, puisque Tony avait présenté un nouveau projet destiné à la recherche médicale. Il avait participé à une conférence de presse, où il y eut plus d'agents de sécurité que de journalistes. Bien sûr, ils ne s'affichaient pas en public, mais Steve aimait être avec lui.

A présent, les deux hommes rentraient d'une vente aux enchères destinée elle aussi à la recherche, où le milliardaire s'était évidemment fait remarquer sans effort.

« Non, Tony, tu ne pouvais vraiment pas dire que le tableau était moins artistique que ton vomi éclaboussant une voiture !

\- Mais, écoute, il était vraiment salement dégueulasse ce truc, qui aurait voulu avoir ça dans son salon ? Je me le demande ! »

Steve soupira d'un air las.

« Il valait plusieurs centaines de milliers de dollars ce « truc », comme tu dis. »

L'ingénieur grogna alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la Tour.

« Raison de plus. Je préfère mon vomi, ou même le tien ! »

Ils continuèrent leur conversation jusqu'au salon du dernier étage. L'ingénieur fit taire Steve de la manière la plus agréable qu'il ait pu trouver et l'embrassa en le poussant vers le comptoir du bar, où leurs affaires reposaient sagement.

Leurs mains se faisaient baladeuses et bientôt leurs vestes et chemises rejoignirent le carrelage mat. La bouche du brun passait sur la peau de son cou très lentement, faisant frissonner et gémir son partenaire.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, torse nu contre torse nu, comme si leur vie en dépendait, quand le téléphone de Steve se mit à vibrer sur le marbre noir. Tony glissa sur la mâchoire du blond jusqu'à son oreille, qu'il lécha, avant de murmurer :

« Décroche, Cap... »

Soufflant, Steve attrapa l'appareil, une langue et des lèvres talentueuses butinant sa chair. Il décrocha sans prendre le temps de regarder qui l'appelait à une heure pareille.

« Oui, allo ? » dit-il en grognant d'appréciation alors qu'une main passait sur ses fesses.

\- Steve... C'est moi. »

* * *

_"I'm giving you a nightcall, to tell you how I feel_

_I'm gonna drive you, through the night, down the hills_

_I'm gonna tell you something you don't want to hear_

_I'm gonna show you where it's dumped, but have no fear_

_There something inside you, it's hard to explain_

_There something inside you boy, and you're still the same"_

_London Grammar_

* * *

Fin de la dernière partie

J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour ce cliffhanger final... Aussi, je n'avais pas prévu d'écrire une suite, mais au fur et à mesure de l'écriture, je me suis aperçue que certaines choses valaient le coup d'être encore développées. Donc, je pense pouvoir vous assurer que la suite, sous une forme encore inconnue, verra le jour l'année prochaine. Je pense qu'il est assez évident de comprendre qui téléphone à Steve... Mais je ne dis rien, sait-on jamais.

J'ai adoré écrire cette histoire, merci encore, à vous, qui l'avez suivie jusqu'au bout !


End file.
